Of City Affairs and Honest To God True Love
by SirCat
Summary: While in a relationship with Finn, Rachel rekindles feelings for Puck on a Glee club weekend trip to NYC, leading to complications in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

RACHEL

_"We weren't friends before." The words stung at Rachel like jabs of a needle-- and being a terrible sewer, with quite a few ice white scars on her small fingers to prove it, Rachel knew what being picked with a needle felt like. Especially when it actually punctured flesh. That had been painful. This was ten times worse. She sat on the bleachers for a little while longer, too stunned for tears and too numb to do anything at all. In a way she was relieved to have it over and done with-- after all, he wasn't the one she was in love with. But she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Not like this. Was this what a heartbreak felt like?_

"Rachel?" Raaaachel? You still in there?" Rachel snapped back to attention at the high decibel of Finn's voice and the abrupt snapping of his fingers in her face.

"Fiiiinn," she whined, pushing his hands from in front of her face. "You don't need to resolve to the rude event of snapping your far too long and slender and beautiful fingers in my face in the circumstance of my mind being elsewhere than the present. It's impertinent." At Finn's baffled expression she explained, "Bold, disrespectful. In short, you were being a typical 16 year-old male." Finn's face dropped.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" he questioned.

"Tap me on the shoulder. Or use your imagination and do something springy and romantic like pecking me on the nose!" Finn raised one eyebrow, a move that was clearly unfair in the current argument because it was the advance that made Rachel melt almost immediately. She did her best to ignore the gesture and chose to stare down his eyes instead. There was a pause.

"Seriously, Rache? You want me to peck your _nose?"_ Maybe it was just the way he said it, but the need to let loose a giggle overcame her, and soon she was rolling in his lap, letting loose the un-ladylike snorts of hysterics that many girls chose to refrain from using in front of their boyfriends. Rachel didn't, because number one, when you have those sort of laughs, you have no control over them whatsoever, and number two, she felt comfortable doing it in front of Finn. They had only been dating a little over three and half months (okay, she had been counting the days, one hundred and seven), but Rachel felt as comfortable with Finn as she did with a mic in her hand and a crowd to please at her feet. Finn convulsed with her, mostly because she was just too damn cute when she would chortle like this for minutes on end. A lot of times he had to remind her how to breath. Once, before he had learned that helpful tip, the girl had actually passed out from laughing so hard over a joke he told. He didn't even remember what the joke was, but it had made Rachel so overcome with not-so-silent howls of uncontrollable laughter she passed out right in front of Finn, leaving him to frantically call 911 and have her end up at the hospital for about two minutes while they informed him she had just fainted. He was smart enough to tell they were kind of pissed that they had been called for something so banal, and when he later told Rachel about it she said it was because she hadn't been pretty enough. If she was a supermodel, they would've happily taken her into their loving arms. This prompted much denying and displeasure from Finn who quickly assured her she was more beautiful than all the Miss Californias' put together.

_"You're sweet, Finn. Really sweet."_

When she finished laughing this time, she proceeded to cuddling up into him as he told her about the Spanish quiz today-- he was pretty sure he had at least gotten a C.

"I spelled my name right. That's better than half the class, which is mostly cheerleaders anyway. At the last basketball game they were supposed to be spelling out "Mckinely" and spelt out "my kinky" some word I don't know. It was pretty cool." Rachel giggled.

"I do wish I could've made it. I've never seen a basketball match and think it would be most fascinating to try out. I'm sorry I had mono that week." she made a sad face up at him. He smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. You'll be ready for our next one, it's our second to last. If we win we'll be 2-16!" Rachel beamed up at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Even if that Celine lady asks you to sing a duet with her at some award show?" Rachel grimaced.

"Will you still love me if I say no?" Finn smirked and made a grab for one of the many plush pink pillows on Rachel's bed.

"As long as I don't have to wear a tux when I ditch the team to come and support you!" With that he threw the pillow onto Rachel's grinning face. She shrieked, pulling it off and grabbing another one, then hurriedly engaged in an all-out pillow fight.

***

PUCK

_"Are you sure about this Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in your face every day." Puck thought for a moment, already knowing his answer. He remembered the look on Rachel's face of astonishment as he handed her a grape slushie in the hallway. He thought of the feeling he got in his chest when Rachel had agreed to make out with him. The glowing mingled look of surprise and enchantment and delight on her face as he sang Sweet Caroline to her. Her easy understanding of him choosing football over Glee-- it all lead up to this. In the back of his mind there was the image of Quinn, egging him on, but at that precise moment in time there was no Quinn Fabray. Or Finn Hudson. Just him and Rachel Berry. _

_"Bring it."_

"You know, Puck, if you didn't sleep so much during school, I think even _more_ girls would find you repulsive." Puck shook himself a little at Kurt's comment.

"And how many is that? One?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm willing to bet you're less desirable to the female population if you don't drool in your dosing. Or snore."

"Since you've always been a part of that female pop, Kurt, I'll take your word for it." He propped his chin on one hand. "So what's so important you had to interrupt my nap?" A look of mild disgust shown on Kurt's face as he answered,

"I was told Mr. Schuester wants to see you. And don't ask me why. I'm just a messenger."

"Good. The less I have to talk to you, the better." Kurt just sniffed indignantly.

"Good day, Puck." he said stiffly, apparently supposed to be intimidating but coming off annoyed.

"At ease, soldier." murmured Puck with a little salute.

***

RACHEL

Rachel nestled her head back on the towel in the sink as Finn cleaned the slushie out of her locks with gentle hands. It was like a daily routine: Finn washed it out of her hair, then Rachel would get it out of his, complete with a bonus head massage which she was so good at. When they finished, the pair slipped out of the locker room and maneuvered through the thinning halls the quickest way to their next class, Spanish. Luckily the footballers weren't much brighter than the Cheerios and never switched up their schedule: Tina and Artie first thing in the morning, Finn and Rachel before third period, Kurt and Mercedes right after lunch, followed by Santana and Brittany before sixth hour. Mike, Matt, and Puck were the lucky ones. The team caught them before eighth, which was study hall. They were never accused of lateness there and could spend as much or as little time as they needed for their short but oh so precious hair (at least Mike and Puck did).

This morning Finn took Rachel's hand as his tall body caused others to quickly shrink away from the mass of leg and torso. Rachel couldn't help pitying them; Finn was anything but scary or intimidating. He was much peaceful natured than that. Sometimes Rachel would rack her brain coming up with positive adjectives to describe her boyfriend, copy them down with their definitions then teach each new word to Finn the next day. Temperate, docile, placid, genial, credulous (Rachel explained it to sound a little sweeter than it really was) to name a few. He quite enjoyed it. Not the learning part as much as hearing himself be complimented in such long, important words. Or, as Rachel would say, paramount words.

They managed to slip into Spanish, just in time for Mr. Schue's attendance. The two slipped into their third row seats hastily, Rachel casting a sideways look at Quinn. She was staring intently at her homework, as if she actually cared about it. Brittany sat next to her, going on and on about some movie her Mike went to see last night. Quinn didn't appear to be taking any of it in.

After Spanish Rachel and Finn walked out of the classroom with a "See you at Glee." to Mr. Schue on their way. Once out, Finn clasped her hand in his, and while subtly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand they talked. About everything and nothing. He told her about his mom's new job as co-manager of the Target she worked at downtown that she had been working on for so long. Rachel informed him of a new Stones record she had gotten over eBay that he should come and take a listen to after school. They commented on Kurt's latest outfit. They even gossiped over Artie and Tina's budding couplism. Before either knew it they were at Rachel's fourth hour class, Biology. Before walking in, Rachel stood on the very tips of shoes to give Finn a goodbye kiss. They kept their faces close for a moment, foreheads touching then he gave her a quick peck on the nose, and grinned.

"See you at lunch."

"Yeah. See you."

***

PUCK

Puck knocked on Mr. Schue's door softly. A moment after he wondered why the hell he did that. He didn't use to knock. A couple of months ago he would've just barged in; no invite needed. Then he remembered when he did it once to Rachel at her house. Unluckily, it hadn't been in the middle of her undressing, but she had quickly taught him of the importance to knock. After that, he just sort of it subconsciously. Dammit.

"Yes, Puck?"

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Kurt sent me to talk to you?"

"Yep, yep, he did. Come on in." Puck stepped hesitantly into the room. He had never really been one-on-one with the Glee club director before. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation yet. Puck didn't sit down but merely stood there awkwardly, his hands shoved into the kangaroo pocket of his sweater.

Mr. Schue leaned against his desk, his arms folded. Finally he spoke, "How are you doing, Puck?" Of all things, this had not been what Puck was expecting. Then, a feeling of realization crept over him. Of course. Since blabbermouth Mercedes had let slip about the true paternity of her baby a little over three months ago Puck hadn't been all himself. At first everything seemed fine. After Finn had his fair share of yelling insults at the top of his lungs, throwing a few punches, breaking up with Quinn and swearing to Puck he would never speak to him again, he and Quinn had decided to try and make things work. Not right away, but fairly soon after Sectionals he was the one buying her vitamins and calling her every night to check up on her. But things never flowed smoothly. They would kiss and hold hands and do the couple-y thing, but it all seemed like they were both reading from a script. Boyfriend breaks up with girl, girl gets together with real dad, daddy and mommy fall even more madly in love and live happily ever after with their daughter. It's how everyone expected things to play out. They bore through it for about a month before Quinn confessed that things were not working. Those words had been a relief to him then, but now he longed to have her back again. Well, no, not Quinn in particular, any girl. Any girl that actually cared about him instead of some weekend prostitute in a motel room. So yeah, the last two and a half months had pretty much sucked. He didn't socialize with the other Glee club members as he usually would have, and even kept to himself in basketball.

Not that he was some depressed loser with no life. He still had his guitar and Glee club, his pot and beer and choice of women. But the one time that really kept him going was scarce but powerful-- Biology class. With her. Every day he would see Finn come and drop her off, always with the same puppy dog grin and goodbye kiss. Then she would walk, practically skip in, flushed with color and giddiness. She would greet him cheerfully, and he would acknowledge it with a small smile and a hey. That was only lately though. Up until two weeks ago she would barely look at him; let alone talk to him. The truth had hurt her as well. But slowly she seemed to be accepting him, more and more. That's what got Puck through the day.

"Great. Awesome. Fantastic. Why?" Mr. Schue shrugged.

"Rachel seemed worried about you." Puck looked up from Mr. Schue's tie, which he had been choosing to stare at instead of his face.

"Who?"

"Rachel. She came up to me the other day, said she thought you've been really down. I can't help but agree with her," he started down Puck for a moment before adding, "This isn't still about Quinn, is it?" Puck felt his face reddening.

"No," he muttered. "Anything but her."

"What is it then, Puck? I want to help." He looked at the teacher's earnest face, wishing there was something the guy could do to help his wound heal.

"Unless you can make the world's happiest, most love sick couple in the history of high school pairings suddenly hate each other and break up, I don't think there's anything you can do for me." With that, Puck turned and strode towards the door. He turned before heading out. "Thanks for trying though, Mr. Schue. It's more than anyone else has done."

***

The next day in biology Rachel sat down at her and Puck's lab table with an immense grin on her face and a spring in her step.

"You never were this cheerful when I was with you." Puck told her as she pulled out the necessary books. She paused.

"Meaning?" He looked at her with a duh expression.

"Meaning you were never this cheerful when I was with you." Rachel blushed.

_"I meant,_ meaning in what sense? Good? Bad?" Puck shrugged. Honestly, he knew deep down that he wanted her to be happy with him. He wished he was the one she sat next to in Glee, who she smiled at the mere thought of, who helped her wash her hair after a slushie. But he didn't want to admit it. God, he was such a girl. "Well, Noah, I would choose to refrain from making some pointless and meaningless comments in the future then, if you have such a hard time expressing your reasons behind them."

"Dummy." he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You used pointless and meaningless in the same sentence. You would use to say such use of the English language is a disgrace. Dating that lunkhead has obviously softened your brain." Rachel stiffened.

"And you're so much smarter?"

"Damn straight." he replied.

"We'll see today I suppose. Our pop quizzes from last week are being returned." The last sentence was added with a edgy nervousness in her tone.

"Hey," said Puck, his voice suddenly a lot becoming. "I'm sure you did great. You've never gotten lower than a B, and I promise, if you do get lower this time, I won't allow you to commit hara-kiri on the top of Andrew Lloyd Webber's house." He gave one of his little charming half smiles. Rachel stared at him in stunned silence for a moment.

"You remember that?"

"Of course. You were telling me when you showed me a math test you got a B on. I told you then, and I'm telling you now, I won't allow it. We're good Jews, 'member?" Rachel smiled at him, a little surprised.

"Right." At that moment Mr. Henderon started his usual before-handing-out-quizzes-slash-tests lecture on the diversity of the class's scores. Puck got his back first-- eighty-seven. Wow. A record for Biology; he was pretty sure. When Rachel got hers he respectively kept his eyes off it until she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed out the large red circled number: Ninety-four. He gave her knuckles and she happily returned them.

***

RACHEL

This certainly was an unforeseen anomaly that Rachel never would've expected. She had decided grudges could only be held for so long, and no more than two weeks ago she had started to let go of the one against Noah. Truthfully the grudge had faded a while ago, but she was stubborn. Now, though, so quickly, he seemed to be changing before her very eyes. He was sweet. When she had dated him months ago, she thought she had seen a glimpse of a really great guy inside of Noah. Was he really coming out now? And _why_ now? When things were going so good with Finn? It was cruel.

Waaaaaait. Baaaaack up a second. She wasn't actually falling for Noah Puckerman was she? No. No way. That would be pure insanity. Just because he was becoming a more courteous guy didn't mean she was joining his groupies. Although they had been deteriorating over the past two months. Since he had ended things with Quinn she saw him with less and less girls. No girls, in fact. He was alone a lot of the times she spotted him. Which was why she had suggested to Mr. Schuester that he try to coax Noah out of his lonely state and back into the world of the sociable. Which would be...

Oh. If this was a cartoon, Rachel knew a light bulb would be burning above her head, with electricity so strong it was pulsing. Thank God for her magnificent brain. She sprang from her cross legged position on her bed to the phone, where she quickly dialed Mercedes number. She answered almost immediately.

"Ms. Jones."

"Hi, Mercedes, it's Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"I don't have short term memory loss you idiot. I only know one Rachel."

"Yeah, okay. Listen, I have this _fantastic_ for the Glee club this long weekend..."

***

"Everybody's on board and psyched like mad. This was awesome Rachel. If I ever start hating you, remind me of this. I promise the next second I'll be groveling at your feet."

"No thanks. Groveling is left for the homeless. Do give in to any need you feel about worshiping me though."

"I would usually say fat chance. But now..." Mercedes grinned. "You're the _man,_ Rachel."

"Yeah," piped up Tina. "You are. You know, if you were."

"Were what?"

"A man."

"You just said I was."

"No, I said you were _the_ man. Complete difference."

"Got ya." said Rachel, although she really didn't get it at all.

"What about Puck?" Mercedes inquired. "You said you were gonna ask him about it personally."

"Yeah, I was. Today in Biology."

"He's gonna be on right away-- stripper clubs and booze beyond belief; it's his own personal heaven." Mercedes said.

Rachel pulled up her socks as high as they would go while she stuffed her gym clothes into he locker. She hated when they slouched.

"What about Finn?" she asked casually.

"Oh, of course he's going. I think he's really excited to use a bubble machine," Mercedes added with a laugh. "I adore that guy."

"Mr. Schue's not let in on it, right?" asked Tina.

"Course not," Mercedes answered with a wave of her hand. "He'd freak. Besides, it's only the parents we have to worry about. Your uncle Fitch is the perfect set-up, as long as no one drives up there to check on us or something..." Rachel quite agreed. It was an excellent plan. Rachel's uncle Fitch, the rebellious and drunken brother of Daddy had already promised Rachel that the story of them staying at his lakeside cabin was set. All parents had called him, luckily while he was sober, and each one was left satisfied. While really, when the adults thought of their innocent children fishing and swimming and sitting around a camp fire roasting hot dogs and singing songs, they would be in New York City, staying at a cheap hotel for the four-day weekend. Their money was pooled, drivers were set, and after a little digging Mercedes had discovered the best clubs for them to attend during their stay. Rachel was already packed, and all she and the rest of the club had to do was wait anxiously until the next morning, when they would group at Finn's house then, set off on their road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

RACHEL

Thank God Mercedes and Mike each had September birthdays. In fact, both of them had just scarcely finished their GDL. Each arrived at Finn's in a borrowed family vehicle; Mercedes in a station wagon, Mike in a minivan. They barely managed to split into each car-- they were all acting like four year-olds; Kurt refusing to be anywhere but with Mercedes, Artie and Tina and Brittany and Santana absolutely refusing to be separated, etcetera. Finally Matt sketched out an arrangement. The following were to be in Mercedes wagon: Kurt (who promptly claimed shotgun), Artie (who's wheelchair just managed to squeeze in the trunk), Tina, and Finn. Rachel had been looking forward to a long car ride with him, but she was also pleased because she knew he only agreed to because he knew _none_ of the others would volunteer and he didn't want to see any of the four's feelings hurt.

So that left Rachel, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Matt to squeeze into Mike's van. Matt sat in front with Mike, Santana and Brittany took to the next two seats where they immediately started describing each outfit the two had brought along with them, which left Rachel to sit awkwardly between Puck and Quinn in the back seat. For six hours. Ohhhh boy.

After straightening out directions, checking and re-checking phone batteries, frantic searching of CDs in bags, a screech from Santana when she exclaimed out loud she forgot her bra to match her thong, tears from Tina when she realized her pink and black arm warmers weren't packed, they were off. Rachel sat in silence for a minute or two, then decided she better start up conversation now or the whole ride was lost.

"So, Quinn. How's the life of a pregnant woman going?"

"So-so."

"Mmmm."

And that's pretty much how the next two and a half hours were spent before Brittany started whining about her liver.

"Your bladder, Brit." Mike corrected her. While waiting for Brittany to finish in the facilities, Rachel turned to Puck.

"You've been quiet." He raised one eyebrow.

"I thought everyone was quiet was eight in the morning, until I met you." Rachel grinned. "Seriously. I'm so conked in the morning; I don't know understand how others find the energy."

"Three cups of coffee with breakfast, a travel mug, and thermos always help." she told him. "Care for any?" she asked, offering her cup.

"_You_ keep that away. I hate coffee." Rachel gaped at him. "It's not so weird. It's bitter and gross and bland and tasteless even when you add eighteen spoonfuls of sugar to them." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I know from experience." she giggled. A scoffing noise of disgust sounded from the other side of Rachel.

"God, why don't you just ask me to sit in the front so you two can have it out on the backseat?" Both turned to face Quinn. Rachel a bit sheepishly. She knew her face was beet red. Puck however, groaned loudly.

"Give it a _rest,_ Quinn, please? Just this once, be quiet and not act like a selfish bitch who has no personality besides it?" Quinn scowled.

"Well, you two are obviously so sexually depraved it's almost insulting to sit next to you. And you're both dying for a bit rough and tumble, just thought I'd help with a bit of prodding," she gave Rachel a quick once-over. "Although with you, I think a push might be more helpful than a prod." At that, Puck's mouth seemed to turn to stone it hardened so much.

"Take that back." he told her.

"What? Or you're gonna glare me down? Please, Puckerman. When did you become so pitiful?"

"About the time you became so vile." Rachel had to give him props for choice of words, but she stopped him.

"Noah." she warned him quietly. She turned towards Quinn. "I'm really sorry Quinn, I know you're under stress, and the baby, hormones, I know, so please, don't listen to anything he says--"

"You're defending her?! After what she said to you?! God, Rachel, do you have any self-confidence at all?" Rachel glared at him.

"Mike? Is there a rest stop anywhere near here?"

"Uh, yeah, actually, about two minutes away."

"Thanks." She noticed Matt taking out his cell phone to text the news to the other car. The next few minutes were spent in complete silence; even Brittany and Santana didn't speak. When they pulled up, Rachel unbuckled immediately and stalked out of the car and to the back of the building. Puck followed.

"Why are you being so mean to her Noah?" she started, rounding on him once they were out of eyesight of the others. "You know how crappy she's gotta feel. I've taken health class, and so have you." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come _on_ Rachel, that is such a lame ass excuse. She'd still be saying that stuff to you even if she wasn't pregnant."

"But just because she broke your heart two months ago doesn't mean you have to harp on her for every wrong thing she says!" Puck paused.

"Broke my heart? What are you talking about?"

"Well you know, there was that guy, Jason, I think his name was, who she met with a couple of times because she was feeling lonely, and they never did anything, but then you found out and got pissed and that's why you guys broke up! Why do I need to explain this to you?" she questioned. Puck raised both eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well, for one, because that never happened." This time, Rachel paused.

"Wait, _what_?"

"It never happened. I don't know what bizarre ideas are being put into your head, Rache, but that one sure ain't true-- what?" Rachel's face had fallen and her eyes were brimming with tears. "What is it?"

"On Noah," she said in barely more than a whisper, "She made it up. All of it. And I just-- I believed it. Oh God. Just to make you the bad guy in all of this." She looked up at him, her eyes bright. "I'm so sorry."

His face set, he grimaced at her and said, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault, Rachel." He reached out to awkwardly pat her shoulder. Just as his hand was retracting Rachel snatched it so her small hand barely held his large one. And before he could even react, she reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her small back and pulling her closer. She reached up and encased her arms around his neck, almost not conscious of what she was doing. Her hands caressed the back end of his mohawk between her fingers. His fingers hardly slipped under the hem of her shirt and she could feel the smallest touch of his warms hands on her hips. And the only thing she could feel was him and all she wanted to feel was him and-- she thought of Finn. And she broke away from Noah. And she sank onto the wet grass so she sat on her knees. She held her face in her hands tears again pricked her eyes. Noah wrapped one arm around her, shushing her and squeezing her shoulders. He didn't need to ask why she was crying. She wished he would stop comforting her; she didn't deserve such comfort and love after doing the opposite of good. But then, if kissing Noah had been bad, why had it felt so good? _So_ much better than her goodbye kiss with Finn before departing to their different cars.

A minute later Noah suggested they go back in the side entrance and come out of the store so the others wouldn't worry. Rachel agreed, nodding slowly. She wiped her eyes and sniffed loudly. Her nose was completely clogged. In took her a few tries to get completely clean, and she couldn't help but feel humiliated as she felt Noah's eyes watching her. He walked next to her, but far away enough so they wouldn't touch. When they got back into the car, they sat on either side of Quinn.

***

PUCK

Why was Puck always the outsider? There was the happy couple, and there was Puck. Couldn't, just for once, he be the one with the girl? The girl whom he loved and who loved him back despite doing stupid things in past like kiss her while she had a boyfriend. Except he hadn't. Kissed her. It had been Rachel who had kissed him. And Rachel who had broken it up. Where did it leave him?

***

RACHEL

Rachel was fickle. She wanted chocolate, then she wanted vanilla. Pepperoni on that pizza? Make it mushrooms. Wearing the purple sweater? Change into pink. Dating Finn? Wants to date Noah.

She did, right? Want to date Noah? She didn't know the answer. But she couldn't date Finn either.

***

PUCK

By one o'clock they were arriving in New York. Everyone stopped at a diner for lunch, and Rachel and Puck ignored each other completely. Rachel sat with Finn, but wasn't too handsy. Puck sat with Tina, animatedly discussing her latest hair color, dark purple. Honestly he wasn't listening to half the things she was telling him about hair dye. All he wanted to do was be done with this godforsaken trip and be back home where he can confine himself to him room and just be alone with his thoughts and his guitar.

At a quarter to two they piled back into the van and began the last leg of the drive. Puck took to staring out the window, as did Rachel; he noticed when he snuck glances at her. Quinn, content with the silence, listened to her iPod. At two-thirty traffic started getting ugly.

"It's a blessing in disguise," Mike told the car at large. "We're almost there." Brittany encouraged the license plate game, which the front four played. Quinn napped, and Puck and Rachel stayed content with viewing the dull cars on either side of them for another hour. Finally, _finally,_ they were in the city, and Puck actually had things to look at. He examined people on the sidewalks, tiny tourist ships and cafes, and watched for the big landmarks as well. Rachel nearly passed out when they passed a big ad for Wicked.

"It'd be a dream come true if I could go!" she said excitedly. "You know, actually in New York..." Puck didn't know, but he took her word for it. She was so cute when she was excited, he ate it up like a Thanksgiving dinner.

By four-thirty they were actually at their hotel. Puck was relieved. His butt actually ached from sitting in the car backseat for so long. He longed to stand. Mercedes and her crew pulled into the garage across the street after them, and parked one over from there's. Everyone got out, chattering excitedly and exclaiming over all the sights they saw. Kurt actually started talking to Puck about all the designer shops he had noticed that he had to check out sometime-- he had taken cell phone pictures of every one. Twenty-six in all. Finn was going on and on to Rachel about an old man going down the street on rollerblades; he seemed to find it the most intriguing and hilarious thing he had ever seen. Puck helped lift Artie's wheelchair down and Artie, sheepishly helped by Tina, got in. They made it to the hotel lobby, which was small and polished and vintage looking. But homey, and definitely cheap. Rachel checked them all in; she had managed to get three rooms between the twelve of them. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie quickly claimed one. Apparently Artie was tough if he could share a room with three girls, Puck thought.

Santana and Brittany claimed another room for them and their boyfriends. Leaving the last room to Finn, Quinn, Rachel, and Puck. He could already smell the fun he would be having here...

***

RACHEL

Rachel squirted her Crest toothpaste onto her sparkled pink brush and started scrubbing fiercely while Quinn brushed her hair with one hundred strokes. They hadn't spoke since the incident in the car. Quinn finished and set down her brush, then startled Rachel with a question, "Are you in love with Puck?"

Rachel choked on her toothpaste. She half gagged, half spit, leaning over the sink. Quinn didn't help by pounding her on the back a few times. She croaked, "What? Wh-why?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No why, small-minded fool. It's just a yes or no question." Rachel rinsed her mouth out then wiped it with a washcloth.

"Why would I tell you? You'd just go blabbing."

"I wouldn't. Trust me, this is pure curiosity." Rachel pondered, then slowly began to answer.

***

PUCK

"It changes." Puck heard her Rachel's voice through the door of the bathroom. Finn was downstairs getting ice. He didn't listen in to hear anything particular; he just wanted to hear Rachel's voice mostly.

"Sometimes he annoys the heck outta me. He can be a total asshole, a complete jerk. I wish he could just disappear from my life, poof, he's gone. He complicates everything. Sometimes I wish that could happen." Realization crept into him and Puck almost stopped listening, but then the golden word left Rachel's lips.

"But sometimes... sometimes I miss him so much it hurts me inside. Like a big gaping hole in my chest. Which sounds cheesy, and stupid, but it's true. I want him to come and hold me, and never leave again. I wish he would kiss me and hold my hand and never stop. I want it to be just us, with no one else in the world. I want him to make me laugh, let me cry when I have to, show me things I don't know anything about. I want him to sing to me and I want to sing to him. I want to be with him so badly; I'd give anything to do it." For one damn second Puck thought he felt tears in his eyes. He felt his heart expanding. Dammit, dammit, dammit. Why, Rachel, why? Why do she have to make him feel like such a sissy?

"And the funny thing? It's almost as if it came out of nowhere. I mean, we went out for a short, very short, time a couple of months ago, but then a while later I'm with Finn and I'm perfectly content. And then... I find myself forgiving him. You know, for being the father of your baby. It shouldn't have affected me so much but it did. I was hurt he lied about it. And when I forgave him for it, it's like this veil is lifted from my eyes, and all I see is him. His positives and his negatives, and I love him for all of it." There was a pause.

"Wow, Berry. Just... wow." What-- oh, Quinn. Woah. Quinn had heard all of that too. The whole time it seemed Rachel had been addressing him personally. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the hall and Puck hurriedly jumped back on one of the beds and switched on the TV. Finn came in, ice in hand.

"Hey man," he said, setting in down. "Anything interesting?"

"Nope," Puck answered, taking a swig of his Red Bull. "Not that'd interest you anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

RACHEL

The sleeping arrangements were a tad awkward. Naturally Finn voted for being in the same bed as Rachel, but she felt bad about forcing Quinn with Noah, and vice versa. So she ended up sleeping with Quinn while Noah and Finn shared the other bed. Rachel couldn't sleep though. She got up and went to the bathroom at one o'clock in the morning but she didn't actually do anything. She just sat, perched on the countertop in a little pixie-like position of crossed legs. After a couple of minutes of sitting in the dark, the door opened quietly and Noah slipped in. She could tell because one, he was much shorter than Finn, and two, there was a small night light in the corner that peaked with the last of it's light that gave a glow to his legs. She didn't quite know how you just recognize someone by their legs, but she did. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she also realized he was shirtless.

"Hey." he whispered.

"Hey." she replied, also in a hushed voice. There was a pause.

"Do I really have to explain why I'm hear?" Rachel shook her head, but remembering the dark added,

"No. I... I want to... I kind of need to." she annexed.

"Boy, do I ever know how you feel." Rachel barely breathed a chuckle. Her heart rate was accelerating as his face came closer. His lips were mere centimeters away from her own when he paused. A moment later though, his hesitation was forgotten as he carefully and gently pressed his lips to hers. It could barely be counted as a kissed, their lips scarcely brushed, but when they broke apart they were both breathing hard. She cupped her hands on either side of his head and lowered it slightly so she could place a kiss to his forehead. She started there for a minute, nose rubbing against it. Then she pulled him back up and pulled him closer for another kiss. This one was harder, but still hesitant. Quietly, barely even opening her mouth she said the words he wanted.

"It's okay." She kissed him again, and he responded. Still soft, still quiet, she continued to kiss him. His cheek, his nose, the corner of his eye, his forehead again. But slowly. One at a time. She placed one more kiss to his lips, then whispered, "We should get to bed." He nodded in agreement. This time he kissed her, then wrapped her in an embrace as he lifted her down from the counter, even though her hanging feet were inches from the floor. He crushed her against him, as in taking in her scent. Rachel did the same. She didn't ever want to forgot this. This night. Never. And neither did he.

***

PUCK

When Puck woke the next day he felt truly unreal. He felt as if his soul had floated from his body off into the distance, and was hollow inside. But as he got feeling back slowly, and the memories of yesterday snuck their way back into his brain, a feeling of bliss slipped over him. Finn was sitting up in the opposite bed with Rachel, his arm loosely around her shoulders. He was intently watching the morning cartoons while Rachel was staring at Puck. When he turned over, her face split into a grin. She gave him a tiny wave that he also returned with a grin.

"Morning." he groaned, scratching his head.

"Morning," Rachel replied, "Good sleep?"

"The best." he told her. Blush crept into her cheeks. Finn turned.

"Oh, hey man. Thought you would never wake up."

"Nice to see you too." Puck muttered as he sat up in bed. "Where's Quinn?"

"Getting breakfast downstairs with everyone else. We were waiting for you before we went down."

"Much appreciated." said Puck with a smirk. He pulled on a t-shirt and sweater than glanced at Rachel guiltily before quickly shagging off way sweatpants and hastily pulling on some jeans. Thank God Finn didn't notice, at least until Puck fell over and slammed his head into the side table because he was hopping around from trying to pull his jeans on so fast. Rachel let out a shriek and hurried to his side, but Puck just half-moaned, half-laughed as he held a bump by his eyebrow.

"Painful?" Rachel asked as she tenderly felt it.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Suddenly, with total humiliation on both sides, Rachel and Puck realized he still hadn't pulled his jeans up. Finn got up and stretched.

"You okay?" he asked Puck as they walked out of their room and down the hall.

"You ask now? Feelin' the friendship here, bro."

"If there was blood I'd be freaking out. If that makes you feel better."

"Totally." Puck noticed that Finn had taken Rachel's hand in his. Jealously boiled up inside him like no other emotion ever did. Except love. Which he only ever felt with one person. Whose hand was currently occupied.

When they arrived for breakfast most others were done, but they all waited patiently for the three to finish by describing the day ahead of them. Most people wanted to do different things-- Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn wanted to hit the stores. Mike, Artie, and Matt were more interested in checking out some museums. Finn was all over that idea, and the four were off straight away to take a cab over to the Guggenheim (not without a goodbye peck and "Be safe" from Finn to Rachel). Mercedes and Tina also caught a cab for the funkier part of the shopping district, while Quinn, Santana, and Brittany actually agreed to let Kurt come with them for the more polished looks. Soon, it was just Puck and Rachel. Rachel slid her hand over Puck's.

"So, my lucky man, what will be doing today-- alone?" Puck had his answer ready.

"Central Park." Rachel leaned over and kissed him.

"Sounds great."

Instead of taking a taxi the whole way, they had the cab driver take them three-fourths of the way there so the last bit they could enjoy on foot. The city truly was magical. They people watched, stopped in small, funky shops where they both actually both "I NYC" shirts, stopped at what looked like glorified cardboard fridge boxes where they bought hot dogs and coffee (coco in Puck's case). Mid-winter probably wasn't the most exciting time to be in the city, but being the first time for both, they enjoyed it throughly. The walk through Central Park was truly amazing. They bought hot pretzels and watched true New Yorkers do their thing. A man wearing a rainbow striped suit playing the saxophone like there was no tomorrow had an overflowing case of cash so neither Rachel or Puck bothered dropping in their two cents, although they gave him a nice applause. A group of college boys did acrobatics with no gloves in the snow, like the guy in Vocal Adrenaline who Rachel explained to Puck.

"I wish Dad could see this!" she exclaimed, pointing to a man swallowing torches. "He always brags about how he could've joined the Circus when he left high school because of that. Daddy says he could've joined the Circus even if he couldn't." Rachel giggled. Puck just shook his head, smiling.

Of course he got slightly side-tracked when some college girls showed off their still perfect tans by sun bathing out on towels in the snow. Rachel had to literally drag him away, muttering.

By mid afternoon the pair were cold, wet, and exhausted with aching feet, but also by having just had one of the most fun time either had had in a long time. They coupled in a corner booth in a quaint, adorable little diner, where they chowed down on hot hamburgers and crunchy, greasy fries. Afterwards they shared a piece of apple pie.

"Mmmm." moaned Rachel after she took her first bite.

"Good?" She nodded eagerly, her mouth full. Puck took his bite and chewed slowly. Rachel was right. Delicious. When half the piece was gone, Puck brought up topic he had been putting off all day.

"Rachel, what are we gonna do about Finn?" Rachel finished chewing but didn't meet his eye. After a long pause she said,

"I honestly have no clue. In a way, I don't want to tell him because...." she trailed off. "Well, because it's you."

"Me?"

"Of course. You stole Quinn from him--"

"I didn't _steal_--"

"Bad word choice, sorry. But after Quinn, imagine what would happen if it went the same with me. I don't want to hurt him like that again, and neither do you." Puck nodded. "The thing is Noah, I _want_ to be with you." Puck looked up from his fork, which he had been twirling between his fingers.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yes, you little puppy dog, you. But I do care about Finn, and I just don't want to hurt him."

"Break up with him. Then, we can keep it secret for say, a month, then we can go public like we just started dating again." Rachel pondered.

"I guess that is the only way to go about it." she sighed. "When should I do it?"

"Tonight? Tomorrow? I want this secrecy to last as little as it has to." Rachel smiled sadly and pressed her forehead to his.

"Me too." she rested her head on his shoulder as she sighed again. He turned to kiss her forehead. She turned her face into his shirt as to return it.

***

RACHEL

The rest of the day was perfect. At five they took a cab back to the hotel, where both shopping crews were waiting. A little while later Finn, Artie, Matt, and Mike returned from museum hopping. Finn was all psyched over the skeletons they saw, and Mike was buzzing with his favorite paintings which he was now explaining to Brittany in great detail. Mercedes immediately announced they had to get ready for that night's club.

"Which one is this?" Tina asked.

"The Bus Stop. Some of you will be excited to hear, there's no ID checking there." Rachel glanced at Puck. Surely he was elated on the inside at this piece of news. As for Finn... and more importantly, herself, she wasn't positive.

Rachel hurried to their room to choose her outfit. She pulled out her black cardigan and black and white plaid skirt. Quinn took one look at it and shook her head.

"It's not often I'd stoop as low to help you Rachel, but I'll assist in picking out an outfit so you don't humiliate yourself." Rachel looked at her pleadingly.

"Would you?" Quinn started sifting through her suitcase. She came across of a bright pink spaghetti strap top that Rachel always wore under other layers. She tossed it to her. "Just this?" she asked.

"Pretty much. Everything else in here is either fuzzy or from the 40's." Rachel blushed. Quinn continued searching. "Damn, don't you have any bottoms besides plaid skirts?" she had pulled out about twelve. "Even a pair of skinny jeans or something?"

"No. Not with me, at least." Quinn gave her a face.

"Wait here a minute. I'll be right back." Quinn strode from the room and Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. The top was uncomfortably tight and she constantly felt like she had to be sucking in her stomach, but besides that, she looked pretty good. Quinn came back a minute later carrying a black faux leather mini, tights, and pumps. Rachel gaped at her.

"Are you actually serious?"

"Absolutely. Stole them from Santana's bag while she was in the bathroom. Put them on." Rachel pulled up the tights, then slipped on the skirt, zipping the side. It was tight at her hip but she could handle it. She then stepped into the shoes, then turned to face the mirror.

"Wow..." whispered Rachel, awed by her own appearance. Quinn grinned smugly.

"I _am_ good," then added, "Wait, I've got an even better touch!" Rachel raised her eyebrows as Quinn's hand dove back into her bag, and come back out, producing a black, lacy... water bra.

"Uh-uh. _Noooo_ way Quinn. I've heard the stories of water bras, I'm not about to join them." Quinn gave Rachel a 'come _on_' look.

"Those stories are for the innocent to hear from their mother's so they never actually try one out. Believe me. They work fine. And you need it." Rachel's cheeks reddened fiercely. "I mean that in the politest way possible. Now put it on." Rachel snatched it from Quinn's hand then marched into the bathroom sullenly. When she cam back out, Quinn clapped. "Awesome!"

She pulled out her makeup bag and took out eye shadow, lip stain, and mascara.

"I presume you at least know how to apply them?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Good. Don't waste any." She then went to her own suitcase and pulled out a black cami and flowy yellow tank. She pulled them on then shimmied out a pair of dark skinny jeans with an elastic waistband. Finally she slipped into small black flats.

"How come you get the comfy shoes?" Rachel asked her.

"Because I'm the one carrying a child in her belly." she then pulled out a hair curler and proceeded to do exactly what a hair curler does-- curl hair. She then handed it to Rachel, who attempted, and burned her finger. Quinn sighed and held out her hand. Rachel sheepishly handed it over. When she finished, Quinn touched up her own makeup, adding lip gloss, then packed everything away again.

"Thanks for doing this Quinn," Rachel said, folding her previous outfit and storing it away in her suitcase. "I really appreciated it."

"Yeah, well just don't mention it to anybody." Rachel smiled, grabbing her wristlet. Quinn stuck her lip gloss and mascara inside her Coach bag and followed her out.

***

They met up with Tina and Mercedes by the elevators, who both looked fabulous. Mercedes was wearing an off-the-shoulder top with dark wash jeans and rather sickening furry boots (at least to Rachel). Gold hoops the size of tennis balls hung from her ears and a white fedora with a bright purple ribbon around it was perched on her head.

Tina wore a purple and black striped mini dress with a black cropped motorcycle jacket and black tights. She easily fit in as the hippest with her black chunky boots and heavy makeup (purple eye shadow and lots of eye liner). She wore a slouchy white beret that stood out against her dark outfit nicely.

"Dammit Rachel, you're one smokin' babe!" Mercedes exclaimed. Rachel, embarrassed but pleased, grinned.

"Thank you. I was a bit anxious."

"You don't need to be," Tina told her. "You look great! You're both gonna be cold though..."

"Oh, damn," Quinn muttered. "I'll go brag our coats Rachel."

"Thanks." Not a second later after she turned to go back, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Mike, and Matt all emerged from one of their rooms.

The first thing Rachel took notice of was their expressions, before their outfits. Finn looked nervous but excited, Puck a little cocky. Mike looked like he had just pulled out his outfits from their mash-up, It's My Life/Confessions. Leather jacket and striped shirt and Converse. Artie wore the same except he was wearing a denim jacket instead of leather. Matt wore standard jeans and a grey shirt button up only buttoned halfway with a wife beater and white tennis shoes. Kurt stood completely apart-- he wore a white blazer with a black shirt underneath and a silk purple ascot (Gucci, she learned later), with slacks and indispensable black shoes. He, like Mercedes, wore a fedora, but his was purple with a white ribbon. She grinned when she saw him and gave his hat a little flick.

Lastly, she focused upon Finn and Puck. Finn wore a beater underneath a blue plaid shirt with baggy jeans and Converse. She was actually really surprised to see him look, so, well, _sexy_. The blue shirt really worked well with his eyes and dark hair. She shook herself. She thought she had stopped feeling this way. Ever since Puck... but he looked so good. Then her eyes met Puck's. He wore dark jeans and Converse as well, but on top he bore a dark green hooded sweater underneath a black leather jacket. The layered look didn't look bulky-- on the contrary, he looked hot. He stared at her. But then Finn stepped in front of him, exclaiming how "New York-ish" she looked, and she couldn't see him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

PUCK

Puck took one look at Rachel and nearly stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. There was no way the girl he was looking at was the same Rachel Berry he used to know. Her clothing was tight and her top was skimpy, but not once did he think she looked slutty. Instead, she looked older. Adult. Like the kind of woman you find on the cover of Cosmopolitan. She looked beyond gorgeous. She gave him a slight smile, looking shy. He'd just begun to return it when Finn stepped in front of her and she was blocked from his vision.

Santana and Brittany came from their room, about the same time Quinn returned with a cropped black jacket for Rachel and a white pea coat for herself. The cheerleader duo were dressed as if they were headed to a Hollywood runway show. Santana glowed in a gold colored article of clothing that clung to her body as tight as saran wrap and could barely be counted as a dress it was cut so low near her waist. She wore black leather zipper heels that had her toes sticking out, which Puck didn't see the point of with the boot-type shoes if her toes were showing, and her hair flowed in a shiny fountain around her head. Her perfume cloud made his nose itch like crazy, and he wasn't even standing close to her. Santana looked freakin' hot, he was sure of that, and a few months ago he would've hit that faster than, well, something really fast. But now, he didn't know. It looked like she was trying too hard. The overall effect of the look was pretty slutty, if he had to pick a word for it. Brittany also looked very hot, in a dark blue silk halter v-neck dress, rocking blonde curls and strappy silver shoes with heels the width of toothpicks. Each refused to take coats and trudged into the elevator after everyone else fussing over their boyfriends. Santana seemed a tad disappointed about Matt's choice of clothing, but over the months she had softened up with him and didn't say anything now.

Everyone was jabbering in the squished elevator ride, while Puck, pushed into a corner, stayed quiet. He watched Finn and Rachel talk, laugh, and once, kiss. Longer than average. He stared the ceiling until it was over. It _really_ sucked. Being in love with your best friend's girlfriend. Especially when you know she has feelings for you as well, and the two of you are just waiting until it feels they can tell him. Or at least have the girl break up with him so the two of you could be together. But as much as Puck did want to be with Rachel, more than anything, he was afraid of what would happen when he and Rachel did start dating. Would Finn freak? Would he figure out that Rachel broke up with him to be with Puck, by the suddenness of them being back together so soon? Puck didn't want Finn to hurt again. It had taken so long for Finn to forgive him when it came to Quinn, and even now Puck was sure he hadn't totally accepted it. Selfishly, he wished there _was_ something wrong with Finn and Rachel's relationship so the break-up could at least be justified.

When the slow, jerking ride was finished, Puck squeezed through to be one of the first out. Gentleman-like, he held the door open as everyone filed through, occasionally calling out a thanks. As Rachel passed, with Finn on her arm, her hand brushed against his for a moment. She took no notice of it when he glanced at her, but he did see a slight blush crop into her cheeks. His hand tingled. Quinn, the last one out, waited for him.

"Did you dress her?" he asked as they walked out after everyone.

"Yeah. I swear the girl lives for plaid, she has nothing dec in her suitcase. I had to steal from Santana."

"She still hasn't noticed?"

"Nah. She's got enough clothes to open a chain of malls; she's not gonna notice. Personally I think they look way better on Rachel than they ever would on her." There was silence for a second.

"Yeah. Me too." Quinn looked at him.

"You guys are cheating, aren't you?" For a moment he considered lying to her, but he decided against it.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"I heard you go into the bathroom last night. When Rachel wasn't in bed I put two and two together, then you came out." He didn't say anything. "Are you going to tell Finn?"

"What's to tell? Rachel's gonna break up with him anyway." he said, staring at his feet.

"He should know." she told him quietly, then hurried into a cab at Mercedes's call. He followed her.

***

RACHEL

The cab ride to was exhilarating and full of anticipation. Rachel shared a cab with Finn, Tina, and Artie and they were all buzzing with excitement. Tina kept checking and re-checking her fake ID that Mercedes had gotten all of them, discreetly so the driver wouldn't pick up on it. Artie was scared there would be no safe place for him to sit. Tina reassured him that if she wasn't gonna sit with him the whole time, she make sure someone was. Finn chatted non-stop about the bubble machine. Seriously. Non-stop. _Every_ word he said the _whole_ way there somehow was connected to the bubble machine.

When they arrived they quickly got in line, Brittany and Santana shivering like crazy in the winter temperature. Mike offered Brittany his jacket, which she gladly accepted, but since Matt had no jacket to give Artie handed Santana his, while Matt looked sheepish. Rachel made a point to talk to both Puck and Finn, in the same conversation. She wasn't leaving either out tonight. The line moved fairly quickly, and after about a thirty minute wait, they were next. Mercedes boldly went first, holding up her ID and was waved on in. Puck, then Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Mike, Santana, Matt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, and Kurt all followed.

After some high fives and a quick reminder of the meet up time to leave (one-thirty), they dispersed. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina awkwardly wheeling Artie through the throng of crowd headed off to the karaoke bar located in the back left corner. Santana and Brittany lead Matt and Mike onto the dance floor almost immediately. Quinn walked up to the bar where she took a stool and ordered a sparkling water. She already looked exhausted. Five and a half months into her pregnancy, this night probably wouldn't be her cup of tea. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Bubble machine!" he told her, his eyes wide and his tone practically hysterical with excitement.

"Okay, Finn, okay. Just a second." she turned to Puck, "Are you gonna be okay? I mean, hopefully this won't take very long--"

"It's fine." he told her. "You go. I'll be waiting." she smiled at him before Finn was dragging her off to blow bubbles. It was actually kind of fun-- for the first five minutes. Finn stayed for twenty-five.

Finally she was able to drag him away, promising they could use it again once more before they left. He was like a little kid. But then, that's half the reason she had fallen in love with him before. Now, she knew she would always care for Finn. He was after all, her first love. She also knew her love for Puck was something different. Something more. They made their way back to the bar, where Puck sat with Quinn. She was doing a lot of talking, and Puck looked rather surprised.

"Everything alright?" Rachel said, sitting down on the stool to the other side of Puck.

"Dandy," Quinn replied, "Bubble machine?"

"_Fantastic_," Finn cried. "You should all try it."

"I think I'll pass." Quinn said cooly.

"What, are they alcoholic bubbles or something?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows towards Finn.

"It's a theory. He didn't stop for twenty-five minutes." said Rachel. She patted Finn on the knee. "Up for some dancing, hun?"

"Totally! And I _love_ this song!" He grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

***

PUCK

"So, wise one, why do I have to tell him?"

"Because I've learned from experience. And you should know this by now too." Quinn told him.

"Rachel's _going_ to break up with him. Soon!"

"And then what? Two days later you two are gonna skip away on your honeymoon?"

"No, we're gonna wait. Like, a couple of weeks, or something. Why does this matter so much to you?" Quinn didn't answer right away. Puck looked up from his drink and into her eyes.

"You're still in love with him?" It was Quinn's turn to look away. She swallowed the rest of her drink in one gulp and asked the bar tender for a refill. "Seriously, Quinn? You're still in love with Finn?" She paused.

"Yeah," she said, so quietly he couldn't actually hear her over the music and chatter, but he could lip read well enough. Damn. Hadn't seen that one coming. "I still love him."

"Well... what are you gonna do about it?"

"Do about it?! What do you think I _can_ do about it?! Nothing. Because he still loathes me for what I did with you. He might've forgiven you by now, but _I_ was the reason we lied, and he hates me for it!" She started to cry. Oh shit.

"Hey," he said, in his most comforting voice, but also kind of awkward, seeing as they were sitting on bar stools in a night club in New York City. "Hey, Quinn, don't, uh, don't cry. Please. You-- you can still be with him."

"How?" she wailed.

"I-- I could put in a good word for you." Quinn snorted.

"Yeah, because he's totally gonna listen to you. Just because he's forgiven you, Puck, doesn't mean he's your best friend anymore." she paused. "No. I know there's no hope for me and Finn to ever get back together, but it doesn't stop my feelings for him." Puck actually felt sympathetic for her. He hadn't felt that towards Quinn Fabray in a long time.

"Which is why I don't want you to hurt him again. It'll hurt me as well. But," she gave a tiny laugh, "but, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm rooting for you and Rachel."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I don't want Finn to get hurt, but," she looked at him, with an actual look of fondness in her eyes, "I want you to be happy. And-- and I know that's what Rachel does to you. Make you happy." she added. "It's actually one of the reasons I dressed her up so hot tonight-- thought that entertain you." She gave him a little smile.

"Wow. Guess you can still surprise me, Fabray." she laughed.

"I'm glad."

At that moment Rachel and Finn showed up, Finn raving about the bubble machine like it was the best thing since Playboy. Rachel invited him to dance and he eagerly accepted, grabbing her hand and hastily leading her onto the floor.

"It's like Vitamin D all over again." said Quinn, and Puck laughed.

***

RACHEL

After a couple of dances, Finn lead Rachel off the floor again, both sweating and panting. Finn decided to order shots of tequila.

"They sound so New York." he told Rachel, Puck, and Quinn. Puck raised his eyebrows and nodded mock seriously. Rachel reached out for one and chugged it before Puck could even react-- but a moment later he did, snatching his napkin and holding it in front of her mouth as she choked some of it back up.

"Thanks," she moaned, keeping her eyes closed. "That was... an unenjoyable experience." Puck chuckled.

"You idiot. Why did you even try it?"

"They sound so New York..." she mumbled. Finn rubbed her back.

"I don't think you have strong enough stomach for it Rache," he tipped her chin up, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah Finn, I'm fine, sorry. It sounded interesting." Finn planted a kiss on her forehead then turned back to the barman, asking for more. Rachel turned to Puck.

"You want to dance?" Puck glanced at Finn, who was now describing his experience at the bubble machine to the bartender, who looked extremely bored but rather amused.

"Sure." Puck wasn't the most talented dancer in the world, but heck, he was better than Finn. They danced to two fast ones, until for the first time tonight, a slow one actually came on. Rachel glanced at Finn, who was now chatting with Quinn. He wasn't paying attention to them. She put her arms around Puck's neck, and he in turn clasped his around her waist. For the first half they didn't say anything, just stared into each other's eyes like something from One Tree Hill. Then Rachel rested her head on Puck's chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled like cologne, but not the bad kind. This one was charming and mildly toothsome. Once, she mumbled into his shirt that she liked it. He responded by kissing her the top of her head and saying something like "Glad you do".

Far too soon, the song ended. They broke apart, and walked back to the bar. Finn, who was beyond tipsy, pulled Rachel onto his lap, giggling madly about Quinn's "bowling ball belly". Quinn certainly did not look pleased, and Rachel actually wished the night could be coming to a close. With a drunk Finn on her hands, things were not gonna be pretty.

It did, luckily, after many more hours of attempting conversation with Puck and Quinn but always getting interrupted by Finn, who found every other word she said absolutely priceless, causing him to go into loud, snickering snorts. Which was amusing the first few times around, but after a while it was plain obnoxious. He wasn't the cutest drunk. Rachel hoped if she ever got wasted, she would at least be pleasanter than this.

In the last half hour the four treaded over to the karaoke bar where a very loaded Mercedes was lazily belting out Doctor Jones by Aqua. Artie, who was chugging peach wine coolers, had a passed out Tina sitting next to him who had fallen over so her head was lying in his lap. Kurt had his feet propped up on the table, twirling his fedora, mumbling along with Mercedes. A tray of drained shot glasses sat next to him. When Mercedes finished her song, holding the last not _far_ longer than she needed too, the bar exploded with cheers. Kurt stood up on the table and whooped the loudest.

"Thank yooooou, everybody," said Mercedes into the mic, hiccuping, "Now my, uh, lad guy friend person here, Hurt Kummel, would like sing something..." she stumbled off the stage and Kurt climbed up, and without even an introduction he went into The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne.

"Oh, hi Fachel, Rinn, Pwinn, Quck. Good night?" and she fell into the last empty seat, completely out.

"Well. This just looks like a barrel of laughs." Puck said, turning to Rachel.

"And they won't even remember how much fun they had."

"I will." Artie croaked. He grabbed another bottle, but Quinn snatched it back.

"Ever heard of alcohol poisoning, Abrams?" she snapped, keeping it out of his reach. "How many have you had?"

"Six million, eight-hundred twenty-two thousand, seven-hundred forty-three." he answered drowsily. Quinn shook her head.

"Amateurs," she sighed, "They just wanted to drink as much as they could. It's obvious they've never done this before. And," she dropped her voice, "I can't believe they actually think Kurt's twenty-one! He looks like he hasn't even gone through puberty yet." Kurt finished his number, and after bowing nine times to his most pleased audience, he sidled over to their table.

"Did they like me? Do you think they liked me? I think they liked me a lot. Do you?" Rachel pulled out her cell phone and checked the time.

"One-twenty. We should go try to find Mike, Matt, Brit, and Santana."

"Right." said Quinn. "Okay, everybody up! No more sleeping! Let's move it!" But there really was no moving Tina or Mercedes. Mercedes being the heavier of the two, they sat her on Artie's lap (who had also passed out) and Puck wheeled them both through the crowd. Quinn, who was getting tired, just walked, and Finn and Kurt trailed behind her, giggling at everything and cracking each other up. Rachel lead the way. Matt was carrying an unconscious Santana and Mike was steering an even dumber Brittany when they met up in front.

"Ready to go?" They nodded eagerly. They divvied up which sober people would be with which drunken ones. Quinn took a jabbering Finn, an unconscious Tina and an unconscious Artie. Mike and Matt sat with a chattering Kurt and a dazed Brittany. Which left Rachel and Puck with a zonked Santana and Mercedes.

For the first part of the ride Rachel leaned her head so it lay on Puck's shoulder. They didn't speak, just listened to the comforting sounds of each other's breathing. Rachel liked the little window the driver had in his cab that could be closed or open, depending on the passenger's preference. Rachel and Puck chose closed.

"Did you enjoy anything tonight?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. She felt his head tilt so it lay upon the top of hers.

"I dunno. I actually liked... talking to Quinn."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you guys have a closing talk?"

"I guess we did."

"That's good."

"I know."

"Anything else?"

"Seeing Kurt sing Avril Lavigne was worth the whole night." Rachel smiled.

"I know what you mean. Anything else?" There was a moment's pause.

"I liked dancing with you." This time, Rachel grinned. She turned to look up at him.

"Really?"

"Seeing as all you wanted me to say from the start was that, yeah, really."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She kissed him fervently. He wrapped his arms so they encased her waist, and again she felt the warm sensation of his fingers scarcely touching the skin of her hips but growing more and more then-- the driver rolled down the window and announced loudly,

"No porn in my cab." then briskly rolled it back up again. Rachel looked back at Puck, biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"You heard the man," said Puck. Their faces were still so close their noses were touching. "No PDA. Pornographic Displays of Asses etcetera." Rachel giggled. She slid back down into her own seat then rested her head on his shoulder once more. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride except to comment on Santana's loud snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

PUCK

The next morning Puck made a point to set his watch early, and set it under his pillow so he would be the only one to hear it. So secret agent. He got dressed quickly, grabbed his jacket, and set out walking. He left a note saying he was gonna go grab doughnuts, be back soon, but he also needed time to think. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he set off against the bitter wind.

He loved Rachel. And he was pretty goddamn sure she loved him back. Neither had actually said the three words to the other yet, but he thought it would better be if they saved it for once they were officially together. But maybe she actually needed to hear it from him, from his mouth, before they did. Because even if she did love him, she cared for Finn too. Maybe, if she for sure knew that Puck loved her more than anyone and would do anything for her, she would have an easier time breaking up with Finn, knowing she wasn't leaving him for some one-time thing. But he couldn't just say "I love you". The words weren't enough. She need action. Something radical and extreme that would stand out above anything any guy would ever do for her.

Then, as if God himself was listening, the opportunity presented itself. In the form of something he did best. Gambling. He had always known God wanted him to get into Rachel Berry's pants. Now he wanted him to show Rachel Berry just how much he cared for her.

In the window of a tourist gift shop was a big bright sign saying:

TWO FREE TICKETS TO THE FEBRUARY 7TH PERFORMANCE OF WICKED!

EASY TO WIN-- POKER MATCH 7:00 AM TODAY

DEFY GRAVITY WITH YOUR POKER SKILLS TO WIN THIS ONE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE!

_"It'd be a dream come true if I could go! You know, actually in New York..."_

Thank _you_ your holy awesomeness! Puck thought. This definitely was an one in a lifetime chance. He checked his cell: Six fifty-seven. He hurried into the store and strode to the front desk.

"Is it still possible to get in?" he asked the middle-aged woman who manned the counter.

"Of course," she said, beaming. "We don't start until seven. Just sign your name here, and you can go sit with the others." What a mom. Puck signed hurriedly, then pulled up a seat. He looked at the other contestants. Two boys who looked like Kurt's soul mates, two college age guys with nervous girlfriends at their sides, and one man around his fifties. Not your usual poker crowd, but Puck would have to go with it.

***

Forget the details, but by eight-thirty, Puck had won! He collected the tickets happily, thanked everyone for a 'game well-played' then sprinted from the store. He skidded to a halt in front of a bakery, remembering his promise of doughnuts, bought a box, then ran all the way back to the hotel. He burst into the sitting room off the lobby, expecting to find Rachel there. She was, along with Quinn. Those two sure were getting along lately. Huh.

"Noah!" Rachel exclaimed. "You've been gone forever! What happened--" but she was cut off by Puck picking her up and sweeping her around in circles, kissing her as they twirled. When he drew back he was pleased to see her flushed and happy. "Wow. Um, nice distraction, but uh," she seemed to have forgotten her previous anger, "What was that for?" Puck grinned.

"I've done it this time, baby. I've fulfilled your dreams. There's no way you can't call me King of All Guys You've Ever Dated _now_."

"Why's that?" He didn't say anything. Just held up the tickets. She looked at them, and her eyes slowly bulged. Eyes the size of oranges, she looked up at him. "How? Where-- what?"

"Wicked tickets, for you, won by me."

"Won? How?" He shrugged.

"Oh, just me, some gay guys and a couple of desperate boyfriends plus a poker table."

"You won these by playing _poker?"_

"Pretty hot, right?" Rachel grinned.

"Completely." she kissed him, still red in the face and out of breath. "When are we going?"

"Oh, not us, Rache. You and Kurt."

_"Kurt?"_ asked Rachel, incredulous.

"Yeah, I thought it would really make the guy's day. You don't mind, do you?" Rachel smiled.

"No. It actually makes me love you even more than if you insisted on accompanying me." There. The words. Now Puck could relax.

***

RACHEL

Noah was amazing. He was marvelous and unbelievable, and at this moment, Rachel knew she wanted to be with him. She had already known it, but this just confirmed it. She had to break the news to Finn. She was anxious to be with Noah, and she knew he was too. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her and Finn when they all hung out together, and it hurt her to look back at him, knowing all she would see would be jealously and suffering.

When she told Kurt about the tickets she actually had to catch him as he fainted. When he awoke a minute later, he didn't breath for so long he passed out again. The next time he woke up, he asked Rachel if she was toying with him. She told him she wasn't. He lay back on the pillows, eye closed. He took in a breath. Then they shot open and he shooed her from the room so he could prepare. Apparently preparing to go to a Broadway show took all day. Rachel left, smiling. For the past two days she kept thinking this was the best day of her life. Today it was. If she lived her life like this, she was gonna have a pretty amazing one. She animatedly talked about it to Quinn as she got ready that afternoon after a long shower. She had become and pretty decent person to talk to, even if often times she was still crabby towards her. It was just like having Oscar from Sesame Street as a friend. He had always been Rachel's favorite. When Rachel was little and she would be getting ready for another dance, drama, or voice lesson she would warm up in front of the show. She hadn't seen it in a while.

"Afterwords Kurt wants to celebrate with a drink-- I can't imagine he wants to get drunk again after last night, that was horrid, just a tad tipsy in after Broadway fun. It's what everyone does. He's been cooped up in his room all day; he won't let anyone in. Except Mercedes. I bet he's gonna look fabulous. He was so psyched when I informed him, I think it's been his main objection in life since the play began to see it in New York. Noah's so sweet." Quinn smiled grimly. "What?"

"You need to break up with Finn soon." she told her bluntly. Rachel's face dropped.

"I know. I also know it's better to do it sooner rather than later. I just hope..." she sighed. "I just hope he finds a better girl than me. One who won't abandon him like this." Quinn avoided Rachel's eyes, and instead played with the fringe on her jacket. "I mean, I feel terrible about this. Sometimes I feel like the biggest idiot, leaving him like this, out of nowhere. It feels completely unreal. A couple of weeks ago I never would've even thought about it. But Noah..." she sighed. "Then Noah happened, and it was BAM! I just feel so horrible, bringing it up so suddenly."

"You know..." said Quinn, "I could give you a reason so it wouldn't be sudden." Rachel stopped attacking the zipper of her dress, trying to pull it up the last few inches of her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I could... I don't know, I could," she sighed. "I could, you know, kiss him or something, and you could walk in on us and get all mad and do your stalking off thing. After yelling you're done with him, or something." Rachel stared. It was almost tempting. For a second. But then,

"No. I wouldn't do that to him. It's still cruel. He never even would've cheated, and I'd hate to have him carry the guilt for that. Especially if it wasn't his fault. Plus, it would give the illusion you still have feelings for him." Rachel went back to tugging at the zipper, so she didn't see the blush that filled up Quinn's cheeks.

"Come... on! You infuriating... little..." Rachel grunted as she made stabbing yanks on the zipper.

"Need help?" Quinn asked.

"It would be appreciated." Quinn got up and began jerk the zipper, and after a few unsuccessful attempts, it gave way and zipped neatly to the top.

"When was the last time you wore this?" she asked, surveying the unusually sophisticated white lace dress Rachel wore. The strong v-neck drew attention to her bust and the waist was loose enough to look comfortable and easy, but still classy. It fitted her figure perfectly once the zipper was in place.

"Last year, when I met Barack Obama at a convention of his."

"And you wore... this?"

"I wanted to make a good impression. The man was going to be, and is, our president, you know."

"You knew that last year?"

"I had a hunch. Plus, sixth sense." Quinn actually gave a little smile. "Now!" Rachel announced, rounding on the mirror. "Onto the locks!"

***

PUCK

Saturday night. New York City. New club. Puck's heaven. The downside (the very, _very,_ big downside) was the absence of Rachel, but he could deal, knowing she was having the time of her life, watching a Broadway musical with the gay kid. Plus, tonight, he could really get wasted. Last time he had contained himself from any alcohol, not only for Rachel's sake but his own. He wanted to remember his times with her. _But,_ tonight would be different. Puck could go all-out; chugging beer, watching the strippers (just because he was in love didn't mean he stopped enjoying the good things in life. Rachel still had crushes on tons of male musical leads; that meant he could still stare down the lovely half-naked ladies).

Rachel snuck away from Finn for a minute to say goodbye to Puck before heading off to the show-- a goodbye that didn't involve much speaking. She squeezed his hand and gave him a grin before hurrying back out to an impatient Kurt. Her smile almost made Puck reconsider his decision on the strippers, but decided to go with it anyway. As long as no one told her.

A little while later, everyone else was ready to spend another night clubbing. Puck wore a plain white t-shirt and leather jacket. Simple, yet... irresistible. He even cocked his head and raised an eyebrow scathingly at himself in the mirror before heading out.

***

RACHEL

It was even more beautiful than she had ever imagined. Noah had won them pretty good seats too-- the third level of seats, front row, center. The whole theatre was huge. Glamorous. Every speck shone and glimmered, every piece of china and gold polished perfect. The seats were a deep purple velvet, although not itchy, like she usually found velvet to be. Soft and smooth to the touch, it even smelled good.

They sat for nearly a hour (Kurt was obsessed with arriving early) before the lights began to dim, and music swelled from the orchestra. Rachel edged forward in her seat. It was time.

***

PUCK

These New York strippers were way classier than the Lima ones, Puck thought as the pole dancers proceeded to what pole dancers do. Although way more extreme than he had ever seen. New York was getting better and better every minute. Quinn had sat with him for a while, but after half an hour she got up huffily, muttered something about needing a glass of water, and hurried off. Puck scarcely mumbled a goodbye, for his thoughts were elsewhere than her need for a drink. A chick who looked like one of those Jane Adams girls had chosen him as her next target, and was beginning to get to the good stuff.

When she finished Puck sadly stuffed some money in her gloved hand before she sauntered over to her next lucky contestant. He checked his cell for the time and decided it was time to break out the beer. He ordered multiple bottles and a single shot glass, as to work through everything slowly. How great, he thought as her twisted open the first, to enjoy the simple things in life in the times of couple-y drama.

***

A while later Quinn somehow made her way back to him. Finished with his first bottle and halfway through the second, not much yet as to how he was feeling. Quinn glared disapprovingly at his table.

"Why are you getting drunk?" she asked him crossly.

"Because I can, mom." Quinn didn't crack a smile.

"Rachel's going to be so excited when she and Kurt get back from the play. She's going to want to tell you all about it, in detail. You're gonna be too wasted to know her name."

"Since when are you concerned with how _Rachel's_ feeling?" Quinn shrugged, looking at her hands.

"I-I'm not."

"Uh, I think you are. I also think that you," he pointed a finger at her, "are actually beginning to like the girl."

"I am not! I-- I just-- I sympathize with her. Plus she's still one of the only kids in Glee club who actually acts normal around me. But," she glowered at Puck, "I don't _like_ her."

"Whatever you say, princess. I'm still getting drunk."

"Well, I won't be staying."

"Fine."

"Fine." she swept up and away, her dress swinging around her knees. Puck smirked. She was _so_ friends with Rachel.

***

RACHEL

Rachel pondered over the fact if you consumed enough alcohol to get drunk, the next day, would you remember everything _before_ it happened and nothing _after,_ or would you forget everything that took place the previous night? The Google Ask on her phone didn't help matters.

"Oh Rachel, just dive into it," Kurt told her, twiddling with his empty blackberry wine cooler glass, making the ice jingle, "I certainly won't be participating in any heavy consuming of alcohol this evening, but you haven't even given it a shot."

"If you think it's so unenjoyable, why should I?" she asked.

"Because it's really quite intriguing the first time around, something a few people under the legal age of twenty-one should experience."

"So you're saying it's awful, but I should try it anyway?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly keeping track of my drinks last night, or a few months ago during my first experience, but I can control yours so you don't get... too out of hand." Rachel bit her lip.

"Fine. But only if you _do_ keep that promise." Kurt gave a little smile.

"Of course. And not that I'm promoting under age drinking, I just believe... to be blunt, Rachel, it rather sucks."

"Kurt, are you saying I should try this or _not?"_

"I do not recommend it on a daily basis, believe me, I know, but just once. I think that you, specifically you, should try this."

"So," Rachel ran a hand through her hair, "So. You are _not_ expressing an opinion that says every teen under the legal age should, but you're saying that _I_ should?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that took so many words to explain." Rachel huffed.

"You're very confusing Kurt. But why?"

"You're drowning in reality Rachel. You're constantly worrying about the present, and the future. Especially the future. Live a little." Rachel eyed him.

"Fine. Fine, I concur."

"Excellent." Rachel scanned the wine list, the beer list, asked for recommendations from the bar tender, before ordering a strawberry margarita. Kurt actually looked on in envy as the handsome, dainty beverage the color of those perfect sunrises you rarely find in the city was handed to Rachel on top of a paper napkin. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight.

"Well. Certainly looks delicious."

"It does." sighed Kurt.

"Sip?" she offered before taking it herself.

"Gladly!" he took an eager gulp, and smiled to himself.

"Good?"

"The best." he told her, handing it back. Rachel sniffed it. "Go ahead." She took a long gulp.

***

PUCK

_"Man!"_ Puck yelled to the club, although no one was listening to the drunk high schooler in front of the strippers.

"I _love_ strippers! They are _awesome!"_ Still no one answered. "They're... amazing." he muttered to himself as he sloppily poured himself another glass, spilling some beer on the sleek leather seat. "Whoops." Quinn walked over to him, for the... what was it... hundredth time, or something around there...

"I see you're having fun." she told him coldly. She looked upset. Her eyes... were... puffy. Maybe she had had some allergic reaction to her eye stick... lip shadow...

"Fun? Baby, I'm having _such_ an awesome time, I'm not even on the _planet_ anymore." Quinn nodded.

"That's great, Puck. You know, I was really hoping you would... I really needed," she heaved a great sigh. "Never mind!" she made an clearly agitated noise. "Dammit, I just don't care anymore."

"That's right, babe, don't care. Don't care about anything. It's the best way to get on in life."

"I wish it was that easy." she turned and started to walk off, but stopped when a new, loud, cheery voice reached Puck's ears.

_"Noah!"_ Rachel half ran, half stumbled toward his seat and threw herself onto his lap.

"Rachel!" he cried in equal joy. She looked _so_ hot. Her hair now flew loose and wild, and with her dress she looked like some rebel bride. Sexy.

"I had some drinks with Kurt," she giggled. "Some is a bit of understatement." she whispered in his ear. "He was gonna take me home but I told _him_ I wanted to see you before _anything_ else!" Puck grinned at her.

"Cuz you love me?" She beamed down at him.

"That's right!" she said, a little loudly, causing his ears some discomfort seeing as she her face was inches from his own. "Cuz I looooove you." She kissed him eagerly, harder and more passionate than she ever had. She wrapped her short legs around his waist dirtily, not caring if the pressure caused her dress to hike up. He boldly thrust his hands upon her thighs, extremely enjoying the whole thing, when Finn showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

RACHEL

Even under the heavy influence of alcohol, Rachel still had the ability to cry. Even more so than when she wasn't, actually. And the mere feeling of Finn grabbing her by the shirt and literally flinging her off Noah, then the image of him snatching Noah by the collar and beginning to punch him, again and again, repeatedly was enough to make her vomit (part of it being the alcohol, of course). Her hand flew to her mouth as the urge grew, tears already flowing from her eyes. Quinn, who she hadn't actually realized had been present, hurried to her side, trying to shush and calm her and shield her from the scene as Rachel began to let out choked sobs. She vaguely appreciated the effort, but the fact that Quinn's own eyes were shining and the voice that tried to console her was breaking wasn't assisting matters, but only making things worse. Of course the rest of the club-- every single member-- chose to make their appearance at that exact moment, and the scene at large caused cries of grief and resentment, choked sobs, and even a "Not again!" from someone. Just like last time, Mike and Matt struggled to pull Finn off of Noah. Finn must have become stronger since last time, for Noah's face was blemished and beaten when he got up. Unfortunately there was no Mr. Schue around to help anything this time. Just Finn against Matt and Mike, who were still grappling with him, trying to control him.

"You-- _bastard!"_ Finn yelled, his face contorted with rage and his cheeks flushed with anger. "Why did I ever even forgive you?! I should've known you'd try to steal every-- single-- good thing-- in my life!" Noah didn't respond. He seemed to have gained enough dignity since last time to stop trying to defend himself. "Say something!" Noah still didn't. He lay on the ground, completely and utterly defeated. There was nothing to say.

"Finn, stop it!" Rachel yelled, breaking free of Quinn's embrace and stepping in front of the bloodied Noah on the floor. "Don't blame him for anything-- it was me, all me!" Finn laughed. It was a scary sound.

"Yeah-- of course, of course Rachel, of course it was you. It's always you-- or Quinn, whatever-- I get it, you know. I'm just-- is it because I haven't had sex yet? Yeah, I bet that's what makes him so desirable. He's such a stud, isn't he? And I'm just-- I'm just some plain, no good, dumb ass loser next to him, right? I'm--"

"No, Finn, I swear it wasn't you either. It was all my doing--" she stumbled a little, walking towards him. Through her drunkenness she was somehow finding her words, although they all slid off of her tongue in a slippery motion, not really choosing them before she spoke them. Her brain had been fuzzy before, but the last minute seemed to have cleared it slightly. "It was never anything you did, I still-- I still care for you, I swear, I really do, but it was my own, fumbling brain and heart that made me fall for Noah--"

_"Don't._ Call him that." Rachel was surprised.

"Why?"

"It-- it makes it sound like you love him. Calling him by his first name. Don't. Use it." Rachel took a deep, quavering breath.

"I'm not going to stop, Finn. Because I do. Love him. I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to just accept this and walk away--"

"You think?"

"I never wanted you to find out this way, really, I wish you hadn't--"

"How long has it been going on?"

"What?"

"This. You two. How long?" Rachel wiped her eyes, though it did no good.

"Since the road trip to New York started. But honestly-- honestly, I think it's been coming a while." Finn let out a long, drawn-out breath.

"Let go." he said, looking at Matt and Mike. They looked uncertain. "Seriously. I'm not gonna do anything." They did, slowly. Rachel looked around, surprised no security or anyone had interrupted them, dragging them all outside. Guess they weren't as into that here. Finn just walked away, to who knows where. Rachel watched as Quinn shot her a guilty look, then ran after him. She touched his hand and said something to him, but he just shook his head and kept walking. Quinn's face shown with tears. Rachel turned and kneeled down next to Noah.

"You okay?" she asked him quietly. He turned his face away from her, and her heart gave a tug as she noticed he was crying. Not all-out, tears streaming down the face, but his eyes were bright and a few had actually trickled down.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I'm sorry--" she hiccuped. "I don't think alcohol and boyfriend finding out your cheating with his best friend are the best mix." she said, trying to make a joke. He still didn't reply. "But-- but now, we can maybe--"

"No." Noah cut her off.

"What?"

"No, Rachel we can't. Not--" he rubbed his head. Surely his was aching terribly as well. "We just can't, okay?" Rachel's heart gave another tug, although this one was more stinging. Painful.

"No-- Noah, we can't just--"

"We can. And we _will."_ he looked up at her hard. He slowly sat up, wincing. "Can you go now?"

"Oh-- um, okay." she got up, backing away. Noah heaved himself to his feet, and, just like Finn, walked off.

***

PUCK

The only thing worse than being beat up? Being beat up by your best friend. Especially when you were the one who brought it on yourself. Puck's slow, drunken brain was having trouble figuring everything out. Now, all he wanted was to sleep. Preferably next to Rachel. He wanted to lie next to her, wrap his arms around her small body and just goddamn _sleep._ But he couldn't. He couldn't be with her with Finn's looming face haunting him. His cries of rage and despair of being betrayed. It was impossible to be with Rachel while those images and feelings were still fresh in his mind.

He walked. He kept walking right out of the club, and then for a few more blocks before slumping against a store window, exhausted. His stomach rumbled. He looked around, and hurried to a trash bin on the other side of the bench whose arm rest he sat on. He leaned over to vomit-- he did. Wiping his mouth, he cursed himself for feeling tears sting his eyes again. Dammit.

He sat on the bench for quite some time. He wasn't sure how long. After however long it was, he slowly got up and walked back the blocks to the club. He hailed a cab. He got in, sleepily telling the driver his destination. He slept the whole way there. When they arrived, he fumbled with the remains of his wallet to pay him, then stumbled back into the comfortable warmth of the hotel. He knew he couldn't go up to their rooms. Instead he balled up his jacket and pressed it against one of the small pillows on a couch in the sitting room off the lobby. He lay down, uncomfortable, and drifted into a restless sleep.

***

RACHEL

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she didn't get up right away. She lay there, half because of her throbbing head, and half because she just didn't want to. She didn't want to get up, get dressed, go out, and face the world. Not with the way she was feeling right now. Surprisingly, she remembered most of the previous night. Wicked, drinking with Kurt afterwards, perfectly clear. Everything afterwards, she was a tad fuzzy on the details, but the whole experience had been so traumatic and strong, the whole she could recall. She remembered Finn's hurt and pained face, and then Puck's cold rejection and teary, battered one. Her heart throbbed just as much as her head.

"You awake?" Rachel rolled over, to see Quinn in front of the mirror, her hair tousled and bed-ridden. She wore a big white t-shirt, probably the size of a men's x-large. Her grey sweatpants were plain, very not what Rachel pictured her sleeping in.

"Yeah." she said, quietly.

"Need a recap?" Quinn asked her, examining her reflection.

"No. I think I've got the gist of it, thanks."

"I'm sorry." Rachel looked up.

"Oh, no, there's no need-- I mean, thanks. It's okay. I mean, it's not okay, not at all, but... thanks."

"You're welcome." There was a pause.

"I'm sorry I ever did that to you."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, a couple months ago, when I told Finn about you and Noah. I'm so sorry I ever brought that on you." Quinn actually laughed.

"Nothing like your boyfriend finding out you're cheating to bring two rivals together." she said, turning to Rachel.

"I know what you mean." There was another short silence. "I'm also sorry I never listened to you. You know, about telling Finn sooner than later. I wanted to, and I really think I was, but... it's that if thing, if only I hadn't had so many drinks with Kurt. If only I had just agreed to head straight back to the hotel with him."

"Well, nothing you can do about it now."

"I know." Tears stung Rachel's eyes again. Quinn noticed, and carefully sat down next to her. She put her arms around her as the tears began to flow-- and not for the first time that weekend, Rachel was glad Quinn was there with her.

***

When Rachel's tears dried and Quinn helped her dress, the two made their way downstairs in silence. Rachel didn't even acknowledge the clothes Quinn picked out for her. She saw her reflection in the elevator-- a red top with a cropped white sweater and a black and white plaid skirt, plus small black flats with tiny red ribbons. She said thank you, quietly, and Quinn, although she must be confused on what exactly she was being thanked for, said you're welcome.

When they reached the sitting room, a curious sight met their eyes. There, on opposite couches, lay both a sleeping Finn and a sleeping Noah. Perched in a large arm chair between the two sat Brittany, sipping a cup of coffee. She gave both a little wave.

"They both snore." she announced. "You should dump them both. Mike doesn't snore." Rachel gave a little laugh.

"I'll be sure to take that into account, Brittany." Brittany nodded, seriously satisfied that Rachel was taking her sage advice. Just then, Finn gave a waking snort, and sat up slowly. The noise caused Noah to shoot upwards, then clearly regretted it, making a pained face and gingerly holding his head. The two met each others' eyes then expressly looked away. Coincidentally they both looked at Rachel next. Finn turned his head away again, but Noah was less prompt. His eyes lingered for a moment, staring into Rachel's brown ones. But only for one extra moment, then he swiftly got up and went to grab a glass of juice.

_"Awkward."_ Brittany whispered loudly. Noah snorted into his juice, then quickly recovered and disguised it as a rather violent cough. Rachel flopped down onto the couch where Noah had previously been sleeping. He had left his jacket sitting at the end. She checked to see if he was watching, then held the jacket to her nose. It smelled like Noah. It felt like Noah. She rubbed the hard leather to her cheek. She almost wanted to wrap it up and take it with her, but instead got up and handed it to him.

"Oh. Thanks." he looked up at her.

"Of course." she paused, then turned to Quinn and said, "Actually, I'm not going to have breakfast. I'm going to pack our stuff up."

"Rachel--" Quinn started, but she had already stalked off.

***

PUCK

In short, the morning sucked ass. Finn ignored him completely, as did pretty much everyone else, although he didn't think they all did so purposefully. Rachel wanted to talk to him-- sometimes he would catch her staring, or he would see her walking towards him, that determined gleam in her eye, but he swiftly turned away and started up a conversation with someone else. He wasn't sure if they were fighting, exactly, or just not talking. He decided on not talking. Because he wasn't mad at her, he just couldn't be with her.

The only one who didn't abandon him was Quinn. Which surprised him. Surely she wanted to be with Finn, but she stuck by him. He was pleasantly perplexed to find she was actually becoming a friend. He never would've put that down as something likely to ever happen. Once, as the two were loading the last of Kurt's far-too-heavy suitcases into the wagon, he asked her something he had been wondering for a while. "Did you ever tell a lie about me overreacting to some pretty boy you met a couple of times? After we broke up?" Quinn looked up, startled. Clearly it was the last thing she had imagined him saying. She cleared her throat.

"Um, yeah, I did. Why?"

"Rachel told me. On the day we set out for New York. Before we..." he trailed off. "Anyway, why?" Quinn sighed, and sat down on the tailgate, holding her belly. She waited a moment before answering.

"Because I was ashamed."

"Of what? Breaking up with me?"

"Being dumped by you. I kinda thought you were the one Puck, to be honest. And when it didn't work, I was ashamed. Everyone thought we were meant for each other I guess, and I don't know, making you out to be the bad guy made me feel better about telling people we broke up." she paused, looking down at her hands. A tear fell on them. "I was being a complete bitch. I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry."

"Hey," he covered her hands with one of his own. "Don't worry about it. Seriously. Hell, I didn't even learn about it until a couple of days ago, and I only thought everyone was still mad at me about being the real father when they all gave me the cold shoulder." She sniffed loudly. "Come here." he pulled her into a tight hug, which she welcomed. They sat there for a couple of minutes before she drew back again, wiping her nose and pushing hair behind her ear. "We're friends, right?" he asked, just to clarify. Quinn gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, we are. Who would've known, right?" Puck grinned.

"What I said." There was a minute of silence between the two. "Well. Should we go and tell the others the remains of Kurt's wardrobe are loaded?"

"We shall." The two stood up, Puck holding out his hand for her. She took it happily as she stood up, then linked his arm with hers as they walked.


	7. Chapter 7

RACHEL

Rachel awkwardly climbed into the backseat of Mike's minivan, taking her seat on the other side of Quinn. The whole of the ride was uncomfortable, and for the most part, silent. Quinn, like Rachel had the ride to, attempted to stir up conversation between the three but failed most miserably, and after five or so tries, gave up completely, and took to staring at her hands, clasped in her lap.

When Mike stopped for snacks, Rachel looked up, and with a pang realized which rest stop they were at. The one Rachel had kissed Noah at. She peaked at him through the corner of her eye, but he wasn't looking at her. Just starting out the window, deep in thought, either remembering the same moment she was, or maybe even something as ridiculous as how much he loved Pringles (which Brittany had grabbed for him when she and Santana stopped in to restock).

With only twenty minutes to go before they would reach the safe borders of Lima where Rachel could run home and sing whatever she was feeling-- whatever expressed herself the most, Quinn gave one last effort.

"So-- what's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?"

"Eat cereal..." replied Brittany absentmindedly, who was hard at work, texting.

"Re-charge my phone," Santana announced, "It died, and I forgot my damn portable charger!"

"Sleep!" Mike and Matt piped up together. Quinn looked back and forth between Noah and Rachel.

"You two?" she inquired.

"Probably sing," Rachel told her, "I've been declined the opportunity the last seventy-two or so hours and I'm frightened my vocal chords have turned stale. The most I've been able to do is hum." Quinn turned to Noah. He waited a moment before answering.

"Write songs." Both Rachel and Quinn were taken aback.

"You write?" Rachel asked, surprised. He grinned a little at her reaction.

"Yeah, I do. I'm no great American novel author, or whatever, but I write some. Then I play 'em."

"You should show me them!" Rachel told him enthusiastically. "I can give fantastic critique!" Noah raised one eyebrow, trying to appear cocky and a tad sarcastic and badass as he often was, but he seemed a bit off, despite his best efforts.

"Um, they're not exactly the sort of thing I share much. Or at all." He gave Rachel a little side glance to see her reaction.

"Oh. Well, that's perfectly understandable; we all have our secret interests that one keeps under their hat. Off the record, privy, nonpublic, hushed up, unofficial, clandestine..." she rattled off synonyms for private, every one she knew, until her voice slowly trailed off, realizing Noah wasn't even paying attention to her. Which was fine, given the pretenses. Expected even. She was being ridiculous.

When they got into Lima, bodies slowly trickled away leaving less body heat, but the van's temperature was higher than ever. When it was only Rachel left with Noah, who actually didn't live too far away from her, she could practically feel his breathing in her ear she was so conscious of him. Once or twice she considered enlacing his large hand with her petite one, but decided against it. No matter how strong her longing was, no matter how powerful the urge, she had to wait. She had to be patient. But for how long? Rachel asked herself. How much longer did she have to struggle through it?

***

That night, before turning in, Rachel went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a cup of hot chocolate. It was a thing she did on those nights when listening to her music didn't help. She then resorted to sugars, fats, and calories. A low choice indeed, but the steaming beverage actually performed a decent job of calming her. Tonight when she entered the kitchen she was surprised to see her dad sitting at the counter.

"Hi Dad," she said, smiling at him. "Shouldn't you be upstairs, reading Little Women?" Each night before bed both of Rachel's dads read a chapter from the twos' personal favorites, Little Women and Pride and Prejudice. Neither could sleep without it. Rachel's dad smiled at her.

"I'm feeling perky this evening, sweetheart. Tonight, I feel, as if the world is my doormat and I am the shoes. Something tells me I should be awake. Perhaps a lonely kitten will wander upon our doorstep at midnight, mewing too soft for us to hear once enclosed and nearly asleep in our bedrooms. Or at ten oh six tonight I will be struck with the cure for the common cold." He looked and Rachel and smiled. "Never back down from your gut feeling, I say." Rachel grinned at him, dubious, but mildly entertained.

"And have you always stayed true to that belief?" Her dad shrugged.

"Perhaps, on occasion, while still rich in youth I declined the idea." He winked. "But now, it's practically the words I live by." Rachel got up to make herself that hot chocolate-- when stirring in the mix, her dad spoke again. "Anything bothering you, sugarplum?" Rachel paused for a moment before answering.

"You're in luck dad-- it's a topic you actually enjoy this time."

"What are you talking about? I _always_ enjoy any topic with you." Rachel smiled and shook her head.

"Boys." she replied simply. And, not to her surprise, her dad eyes lit up at the word.

"Well well, Rache, honey, I don't think we've talked about boys since... since?"

"Jordan White in eight grade? I'm aware, dad. And I'd appreciate if we don't discuss that despicable low life." Rachel's dad cleared his throat.

"Of course. Touchy matter, I understand." he paused. "So... who's the lucky male this time? Something up with that nice Finn boy you've been seeing?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman." Rachel watched as her dad stirred his cup of coffee-- black, strong, just as he preferred it.

"He's that guy you used to go out with, right?" he asked, shooting her a quizzical look. "For about... a week? The one with the most ridiculous mohawk, and who scoffed at my beadwork?" Rachel smiled, a fond look spreading over her face.

"That's the one."

"What's up with him?"

"Well-- it's not so much him, as it is me-- or, it is, I mean it's both of us, but then he's--" she took a deep breath. She was never going to get the right answers if he didn't even know the whole story. "I kind of-- I kind of cheated on Finn with him." she immediately looked at her hands, scared of her father's reaction. There was a minute or two of silence.

"That isn't something your other father and I raised you to do, Rachel. I sure hope you know that." Tears stung Rachel's eyes and she shut them tight, willing them to stop.

"Yeah. I know." she answered, her voice cracking. She felt his comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

"Finn found out, didn't he?" he asked. Rachel sighed into her hands.

"Yeah. He did. He-- he saw us." she barely murmured. Her voice was garbled, raw and rough.

"At Uncle Fitch's?" She nodded. "Rachel? Look up please, honey?" She waited a moment before raising her face from the wet darkness in her hands. Her eyes burned in the light and she blinked rapidly. "Do you... do you have strong feelings? For Noah?" She hesitated before answering.

"If you're asking if I love him... yeah dad, I do." She bit her lip, awaiting his reply. He didn't. "So yeah, Finn's broken up with me, Noah's not talking to me because it makes him too uncomfortable, or something of that general idea, and pretty much the only real friend I have is my ex-arch enemy. Quinn." she added, when her dad glanced at her, puzzled. "And I don't even know if we're _really_ friends you know, it's all-- it's all very confusing!" she concluded.

"Welcome to the real world, precious." he told her bitterly. "Rachel, oh apple of my eye, listen to your dad now. Don't rush into anything. At all. I suggest starting out slow-- then gradually, steadily gaining speed, and eventually, come to a stop. When you come to that stop, that quick instant of clarity, it will be momentary. But you'll know the right choice." he paused, draining his cup. "Now lamb, angel, sugar, light of my life-- I'm heading to bed."

"What? What happened to that important event that you had to stay awake for?" He beamed pleasurably at her, leaning down to plant a kiss upon her head.

"It has already happened."

***

PUCK

The next two days passed, but it didn't really feel like they did. To Puck, it was as if he had been in Sunday, and now, suddenly, he was sitting in his room on Wednesday afternoon, and his mom was telling him the phone was for him. Monday and Tuesday held vague traces left in his brain-- like a sixty-five on his science project, and a talk with Mr. Barner afterwards, and a worried glance from Rachel. Quinn sat with him at lunch the next day, but he didn't remember what they had talked about. On Wednesday though, something awoke inside him. Something that slowly stirred awake by a phone call. From Kurt Hummel, of all people.

"Hullo?" he mumbled sleepily into the phone. It was Wednesday. Wednesdays after school required two-hour naps from his hard day at school-- he hated when his schedule had to be flipped around by the ringing of Nancy Boy.

"Puck. Hello, this is Kurt Hummel, calling upon your house at four forty-one p.m. Wednesday, February eleventh, two thousand ten. I, and our fellow Glee peers, have an urgent matter to discuss with you concerning the students by the names of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Are you familiar--"

"Kurt, what the hell? You know damn well I know exactly who--"

"I know, I know, I'm only playing with you." he giggled. Actually _giggled._ "I wasn't planning on going so Law & Order on you, just a tad, but I got a bit carried away in the spirt of things--"

"Kurt. What are you calling me about?"

"Oh. Right. Yes." he cleared his throat, immediately gaining back to his previous seriousness. "About Rachel and Finn-- we, the Glee club, are quite concerned about the twos' well-being. Or, the others are... about Rachel anyway... They are, to put it as Mercedes does, 'in a funk.' So, in light of recent events, we have decided to contact you."

"Me? Why?"

"To assist in the twos' reconciliation, of course." (Puck could hear the bitterness in Kurt's words as he spoke them.) "This Saturday, February fourteenth, is also known as the popular holiday Valentine's Day, originated in--"

"Get on with it Kurt."

"Right. We have decided to host a GVDBO."

"A what what what what what?"

"GVDBO. Glee Valentine's Day Blowout. Held at Tina's house, four o'clock sharp. Mercedes was wondering if you would be interested in bringing a CD or two. Apparently you have decent taste." Honestly, Puck didn't know how to reply. He could tell the little twerp wanted this party just as much as Puck did. And no way in hell could Puck go. Seeing Rachel, back with Finn-- it would kill him. But something told him he wanted to go, or he was going to regret it.

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent." Kurt replied dully. "See you tomorrow at Glee."

***

Thursday, at least the school day, seemed to matter to Puck as much as Monday and Tuesday did. All he wanted was to get to Glee-- the only time in the day he could at least somewhat feel _good._ He and Rachel still didn't talk much, except to nod some and greet each other, but this was actually a comfort. Because when he was in Glee, he saw that Rachel never sat by Finn. Or even looked at him. And vice versa. He was a complete asshole to even feel the small twinge of triumph, or pleasure at this, but he couldn't help it. It just made himself feel better knowing he at least still made contact with Rachel. Although not by much.

The meeting started out as usual-- Mr. Schue giving them a high and mighty State prep talk-- winning Regionals two weeks ago had been a great boost for him. It was only halfway through when he announced a new number he wanted to give a try.

"The _Pogues?_ Are you actually serious?" Santana whined.

"I met a Pogue once..." Brittany announced, "It wasn't very friendly."

"That's rogue Brittany, not pogue." Artie informed her. Mr. Schue looked at Rachel.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I certainly can't say Fairytale of New York is my _first_ choice, but this one is a very lovely song that I've heard throughout my childhood. Fine choice." she beamed up at the director, and he grinned back.

"It isn't quite in season, but it's a classic," he raved, clearly psyched about his choice. "Now obviously we need a second singer," his eyes lingered on Finn for a moment, but suddenly darted to the back. "Puck." he announced. "Why don't you do it for us today?" Puck was smart enough not to say "Me?" like some freaked out loser, but it was on the tip of his tongue. His mom adored the Pogues. He knew the song well. And he wanted anything else than to sing it with Rachel. Or rather with Rachel at this particular time. This week. Only a couple days afterwards...

But he got up anyway, he knew he had no choice in the matter either way. He stood kind of awkwardly, facing Rachel. She was wearing the thinnest, and by far the shortest skirt of her collection, and her hair looked really thick and shiny. He licked his dry lips, anxious. Mr. Schue cued the music.

_"It was Christmas Eve babe _

_In the drunk tank _

_An old man said to me: won't see another one _

_And then they sang a song _

_The rare old mountain dew _

_I turned my face away and dreamed about you,"_ he dared a look up from his paper; Rachel's face was unreadable.

_"Got on a lucky one _

_Came in eighteen to one _

_I've got a feeling _

_This year's for me and you _

_So happy Christmas _

_I love you baby _

_I can see a better time _

_Where all our dreams come true."_ He looked up again, as Rachel began to sing.

_"They got cars big as bars _

_They got rivers of gold _

_But the wind goes right through you _

_It's no place for the old _

_When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve _

_You promised me broadway was waiting for me _

_You were handsome,"_

_"You were pretty _

_Queen of New York City,"_ and together,

_"When the band finished playing they yelled out for more _

_Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing _

_We kissed on a corner _

_Then danced through the night. _

_And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day."_ A ten second break from vocals, and Rachel began a sort of swaying, swinging sort of dance. Puck did his best to imitate. Her face, he realized, was beginning to gain that shine that she got when she sang. And she was singing with him. She began again,

_"You're a bum you're a punk,"_

_"You're an old slut on junk _

_Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed,"_ he replied.

_"You scumbag you maggot _

_You cheap lousy braggart_

_Happy Christmas your arse I pray God it's our last."_ And again, both their voices began to ring, as Rachel leapt and ran around him, laughing, and Puck didn't need to run around with her to look like he had a part-- just her, enjoying herself, was enough for any audience.

_"And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells were ringing out _

_For Christmas Day."_

Puck went on, _"I could have been someone,"_

_"Well so could anyone _

_You took my dreams from me _

_When I first found you,"_

_"I kept them with me babe _

_I put them with my own _

_Can't make it out alone _

_I've built my dreams around you,"_

Then came the swelling of the last singing of the chorus, and Puck could practically feel Rachel's energy from the number pounding in his ears, his heart.

_"And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay _

_And the bells are ringing out _

_For Christmas Day."_

The music faded away. Puck was left staring into Rachel's eyes, hardly hearing the cheers and whoops from the rest of the club, or Mr. Schuester's strong compliments and encouragements. Basically, she was all he saw. And a moment later, her eyes darted down to the floor, then swiftly turned to Mr. Schue to discuss the performance. She was gone. But before she had left, he had seen it in her flushed smile-- something that resembled longing.


	8. Chapter 8

RACHEL

Friday afternoon. Rachel nearly fell asleep in U.S. History; Mrs. Ferrell was actually scary as she reprimanded Rachel for her sleeping habits, which was practically a crime the way she barked at her. Rachel hardly heard half of what she said. Her mind was constantly wandering to Noah. Not that he made her drowsy, just... non-focused. Part of her almost wished she was still pining away for Finn-- at least that hadn't been as confusing. In fact it was almost expected. But what kind of girl would really fall for sexy cougar hooker Noah Puckerman? Clearly madness. But underneath his badass persona that he placed out for everyone else to see and judge, he was just about the most amazing person Rachel had ever met. Especially during that duet yesterday-- she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him.

Rachel thought about it constantly as she drove out to the market to grab eggs for her daddy that night-- it was breakfast for dinner night, and no breakfast for dinner was complete without eggs. Sunny-side up. While heading to the checkout, she spotted someone by the magazines. A someone who was over six feet tall. With a letter jacket and spiky hair. Ah, damn.

Rachel walked up to him, unsure. She cleared his throat when he didn't look up from the magazine he was looking at.

"Less than a week and you're already pouring over porn? Am I that forgettable?" she asked, in a forced light-hearted tone, attempting a feeble joke. And succeeding. In the feeble part. Finn didn't look up, just folded up the magazine and put it back. Rachel looked at the cover. A bridal magazine. Way to go.

He started walking away, and Rachel scurried to catch up with him.

"Wait, Finn, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well, it has been almost a week. I was thinking--" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna forgive you in a week. Smart, Rachel. And besides, what do you care? You've already got him."

"But-- I don't want to keep going on without ever talking to you again--"

"Give it up Rachel. Just give it up." he added, "Please. I just can't-- I can't _handle_ being with you, so can you go, now? Please?" She slowly nodded, and he stalked off. That had gone quite brilliantly. Rachel checked out her eggs, grabbing the bridal magazine Finn had been so invested in. She loved looking through these things. She turned the keys in the ignition, revving the unnaturally quiet engine and backing out. Rachel drove to the busy intersection of Main Street, where the thing that she always thought happened to _other_ people happened to her.

Right when she was in the middle of the intersection, the unspeakable occurred. A loud honk. The sight of another car, or a truck rather, she didn't have time to identify properly. A heavy push came from the side of their tiny Hybrid. Crashes, more honks, and from the force Rachel's head hit the steering wheel violently, and everything was black.

***

When she woke, for a moment she had no idea where she was. There were these large, brightly colored shapes bobbing above her head in front of a white light. Heaven maybe. Although she didn't know angels were multi-colored. Maybe being Jewish really had cut off her knowledge of such simple things. As her eyesight grew clearer however, she realized they were not angels, but balloons. And the light was actually just an overhead light against bland white tiling. She blinked, and looked to her sides. On one, her dads slept together on a small, stiff couch, and on the other sat a vase with big sunflowers, along with a paper weight to hold down the balloons. If she squinted, she could make out the writing on them: One was red, with purple words that read 'Get well soon!' The other was hot pink with turquoise text, saying 'Chicks are at their best when they're hotter than their guys.' She frowned a little at this one, since it didn't exactly make the wittiest balloon saying, given the current situation or not.

Rachel inspected the remains of the room; a bottle of hand sanitizer sat by a sink (Rachel couldn't make much sense of that), a TV hung on the opposite wall, and a small door sat inches from her bed, surely leading to a bathroom. She sat up, realizing she _really_ had to go, but immediately stopped when a sharp pain coursed through her left arm. She grasped it tenderly in her right. A cast was bound around it, making her arm sweat. Otherwise, she actually felt quite normal. Her head hurt obviously, and when she tip-toed into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, she realized there was a small bump right on her hairline, with a bandage carefully taped onto it. But it didn't hurt much. After finishing her bathroom business, Rachel scooted back into the hospital bed, which had been covered in thick blankets and quilts from home. She scooted back so her head lay on the stack of pillows but she was still in a somewhat sitting position.

Her mind went back to the moment of the accident-- she had barely any time to even comprehend what was happening before she had been thrown into the steering wheel, but she remembered a quick shock of pain on her head and wrist as they took heavy blows before blacking out. She had no idea what had happened to the car, or who had even hit her. As if listening to her thoughts, a nurse walked into her room holding a bottle of pills and a plastic cup of water. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, and had long brown hair tied up in a bun. She had an aura of independence and high self-confidence, but not self-involved. No, she seemed rather good natured. Her light makeup indicated comfortableness with her regular appearance. Rachel recognized all these traits before the nurse looked up to see Rachel awake.

"Oh, hi!" she grinned broadly and genuinely at Rachel, and reached to shake her hand. She obliged, her right hand leaving it's post of holding her left. "You're Rachel-- obviously-- I'm Maxarie, but you're free to call me Max. Maxarie-- honestly, sometimes I think my parents must've been stoned when they named me. Dumb, isn't it?" Rachel, who was completely new to a nurse she had met five seconds before making such a comment, just nodded. Max washed her hands thoroughly before unscrewing the bottle and shaking three into her gloved hand.

"Heeeeere you go," she said, dropping the pills into Rachel's palm. She held up the cup. "Ready when you are." Rachel tossed the pills into her mouth and Max held the cup to her lips-- the water felt cool and refreshing as they fell in contact with her dry lips. Max pulled back the cup when Rachel had gulped down nearly half of it, setting it next to her bed and shooting Rachel a fond smile.

"Those were some painkillers, for your arm, in case you hadn't figured it out," Max told her while she washed her hands yet again. "Sorry, I should've told you before. I've only been a nurse, oh, four months. Haven't got hold of all the ropes yet." she turned to face Rachel.

"And lucky for you, Rache, I got on my break exactly sixteen seconds ago, so I'm gonna hang here with you, and we can discuss life."

"Um... alright."

"There! _Knew_ I could squeeze a word out of ya if I really tried. Just a sec, I'm gonna go change..." and Max was out the door. Rachel sat, a little dumbfounded. She didn't have long to stew with her thoughts however, for Max returned within two minutes. She wore a band tee with skinny jeans and tall, buckled boots.

"Hi again!" she said, grinning. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Rachel's bed."So. Life. Right. Well, a good place to start out with life is a life story. Why don't you go first?" Rachel paused before asking,

"Do you do this with all your patients?" Max shrugged.

"Pretty much, yeah. Don't worry; I'm not psycho. Just a curious young Democrat hangin' in Lima, Ohio looking to start out her interesting, interesting life. Here, let me make it easy for you: What's your passion?" That was all Rachel needed to get going. She talked Max's head off for almost an hour, telling her about her dads, her future career, Glee club. She was actually surprisingly easy to talk to, no matter how plain _weird_ it was that this random nurse wanted to know her life story. Rachel was rewarded with a good story though-- turns out Max's life was already pretty interesting. She had grown up on Texas by a pair of oil-loving stereotype Texans, who she left as soon as she turned eighteen to pursue her love of medicine in a state that shared more of her views-- Ohio. She had seven cats living with her in her apartment, as well as her nearly one-year girlfriend who she had met in med school. Her favorite book was anything by Jane Austen and she cooked fantastic French cuisine. She too had met Obama, at a health care speech in New York. Her favorite number was seventeen. Nearly two hours later she asked Rachel another question, "Oh, and how did you get so popular with the boys? Not that I'm surprised, just curious."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, when you were still sleeping, two guys came to your room. One of them looked like he was on steroids, but, height steroids or something. Total baby face. Total basketball player height. He was the one who brought the flowers, and the less dirty balloon." she indicated what Finn had brought her. "Then there was this shorter guy-- but great build, man, if I was to change straight for some guy, it would be him. Stupid mohawk though. Made him look like a male stripper." Rachel chuckled. "So? Spill."

"Finn and Noah," Rachel told her. "Or, Puck, as most people choose to call him. Which I really do not get-- Noah is a very nice name. Puck just increases that stripper image." she paused. "What did they do?"

"Well the Noah guy was here first-- came tearing out of the elevators, thought he belonged in a different ward. He was going crazy, yelling something about Rachel being in a car accident. He was arguing with the desk clerk, who told him he had to calm down, when _Finn_ mimicked the exact same thing-- sprinting from the elevator, yelling his head off. Pretty funny sight actually. I don't know which one was more mad. Finn calmed down after a while; he was able to sit down. But Noah was crazy-- pacing fast enough to sweat, banging his fist on the vending machines a lot. When they heard they could see you soon, the two went out to go buy your gifts. Then," she smiled sweetly at Rachel. "Then they just sat by your bed with your dads-- I kept passing your room, neither moved from their spot. Noah-- on this chair, holding your hand. Finn-- leaning against the counter, staring at you so hard he could've burned a hole through your forehead."

"When did they leave?"

"Just before you woke up, actually. Or Noah did. Finn left at six, something about a basketball game? I eavesdrop. Noah stayed until some weirdo older guy with way too short shorts for his body type came in with two other bulky high schoolers-- other players, I imagine, and had to drag him out of the hospital. And I'm not being literal. He didn't kick and scream like some embarrassing toddler tantrum, but he had this sort of hard, determined look in his eyes as he wrestled with them. They managed to drag him out to a van, but he never stopped struggling. I watched from the window." she added. "They weren't kidnapping him or anything right?" Rachel laughed, rather absentmindedly. "Thought so." she paused. "Anywho, I better get heading home." she gave Rachel a little salute. "See you tomorrow."

When she reached the door however, Rachel called out to her. "Max? Can I go with you?"

"You are kidding, correct?"

"No. In your vehicle. Not to your home or something, I just need a lift."

"Rachel, I can't do that. You're supposed to stay until tomorrow morning--"

"I'll come back later this evening, but I _need_ you to give me a lift somewhere. It won't take long. I promise." Max pondered. A sly, knowing smile spread across her face.

"This wouldn't have something to do with Noah and/or Finn, does it?"

"I do believe you already know the answer to that inquiry."

"Fine, fine, I'm a damn bad nurse, but this is _only_ for no more than sixty minutes."

"You have my word."

"Let's go then."

***

PUCK

He did _not_ want to be here. Sure, he liked basketball, but it wasn't his passion. Apparently he was one of their best players though, and had been forced against his will out of the hospital next to the chick he freakin' _loved._ Bastards, much? He didn't play extraordinary, but not for revenge. He just had his mind on Rachel. He had hoped he would be the one next to her when she woke; when Finn had left he was sure he would be getting his chance. He wasn't sure when he had given up his excuse of 'it made him feel bad about Finn'. Maybe when he and Rachel had sang yesterday, or before that, when Kurt told him the club was going to try to get her back with Finn. But it was gone now, and although he still felt like crap about the Finn sitch, Rachel was dragging him in. With each smile, each laugh, each note she sang, she was pulling him in.

At halftime Puck stepped into the locker room to grab a drink from the fountain, but instead was surprised to see Quinn sitting on a bench.

"Hey," he said, idling over to sit next to her. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" She smiled at him.

"Basketball is kind of boring." she announced. Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's not holding much pleasure for me tonight either."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah. God, I can't believe Coach actually _wrestled_ me out of the hospital to get me here. It was a real blow to my masculine pride, you know?"

"Well I heard it took him, Greene, and Cole to get you out. If they had to resort to that, it really isn't much of a blow. More of a good, positive, push. Besides, Rachel will probably be head over heels when she hears, right?"

"Yeah, who's gonna tell her? Her dads were out during that, Finn doesn't know yet, although if he actually told her I'll ask Kurt out. Unless she overhears the interns gossiping about it, she's just gonna hear we _both_ came over. And you know what? It _really_ pisses me off that he went to her! What the hell, man? One minute he's saying he can't stand to be around her, then he's rushing to her aid as her knight in shining armor with _sunflowers?"_ Quinn gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Finn hasn't always been the best in expressing his emotions." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." There was silence for a minute, and Puck's mind wandered back to the night Finn had seen him and Rachel making out at the club. He sure hadn't had trouble expressing his feelings then. A moment later, a memory triggered something in Puck's brain.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember the night Finn found out about me and Rachel? You know, when he saw us?"

"Vividly."

"Right-- right before Rachel came rushing up to me, you were-- you were talking to me, and everything's kind of fuzzy 'cuz I was _really_ wasted right then, but I think you had been really upset about something..." he trailed off as Quinn's cheeks reddened. "What?"

"Umm... well," Quinn gave a shaky little laugh. "That's a-- that's a very bad story actually, that I don't think you want to hear--"

"Noooo way, you can't brush off something like that. What was it? What happened?" Quinn took one, deep, quavering breath, and no more than two seconds after, the whistle blew as everyone took their seats once more and the second half began, like after a play's intermission.

"You better go." she told him. He didn't move for a second, but continued looking at her, concerned. "Go." she told him. "I'll talk to you afterwards, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." he said, then turned to hurry out of the locker room and back on the court.


	9. Chapter 9

RACHEL

Max stopped by Rachel's house first so Rachel could grab herself some clothes; she was still dressed in her hospital gown. Honestly she had no idea what to choose, so she randomly plucked a white blouse and blue sweater vest from her closet and a green plaid skirt. She dresses in the backseat of Max's cute little green bug because she knows she has little time to get there before the game ended. When they finally arrived at the high school parking was pure hell, until Max informed Rachel she was gonna have to run in-- "I'll come in later. As soon as I find a parking space, oh, eight blocks from here."

"Thanks, Max." said Rachel, sincerely. Max grinned.

"My pleasure. But remember, you're down to thirty-six minutes."

"I know." Rachel slammed the car door shut and hurried through the snow covered ground. It was falling gently around her-- the all-time best kind, where it didn't make a sound, and there was no wind, just white, white, white falling everywhere. Rachel didn't stop to admire it however. Her hand was beginning to ache, and she wanted to sit down. Even though she wasn't sure how that would help her arm. But she wanted to be in the warm gym, where he was waiting, and he could buy her some warm drink from concessions-- a hot chocolate or something. She stalked through the front doors, shaking off snow from her pom pom beret. In her fast pace however, she slipped on the smooth tiling and was going to land on her left side, but in reflexion she stuck out her right arm, which she landed on, hard, and pushed herself over onto her back. Now her right arm stung as well, but she pushed up herself and trudged towards the gym. When she walked through the doors, at that very second, the whistle was blown, and McKinely was doing a group hug celebration thing in the middle, whooping and cheering. She tried to pick him out, and then she saw him. Standing a bit apart from the group, he didn't look quite as excited. Instead he was scanning the stands, looking worried.

She took a deep breath, then set out across the court. Not stopping, not stopping, just a steady pace until she was standing right in front of him, and he was looking at her, incredulous, and she was standing upon her tip toes, and although both arms protested, she wrapped them around his neck, and kissed Noah Puckerman. In the middle of a basketball court. In front of the whole school. Of all the things Rachel Berry wished to be remembered for in high school, this was the last thing she would have anticipated. But even when she left high school to pursue a life in Broadway with her three year boyfriend Noah, it would prove to her most memorable moment. Eventually she pulled back, but stayed on her toes so their faces stayed close.

"Your hands alright?" he asked her. He unraveled both from around his neck and held her mittened hands in his, planting a kiss upon them. She laughed softly.

"Of all the things to say, you choose to question the well-being of my hands."

"Well, I care about your hands. They're cute."

_"Thanks_ Noah."

"I am serious."

"I know. And on the inside I'm squealing like something resembling a Twihard meeting Edward Cullen," Noah made a face. "I know; I agree. Is Jacob more appealing?"

"Try Alice. But believe me, I'd rather have a Rachel than an Alice." he kissed her on the cheek playfully.

"I'd rather have a Noah than a Jacob."

"Good. All that werewolf bitch did was show off his abs and make fake witty comments."

"Another reason why you're the perfect guy, Noah."

"Oh, I wouldn't go as far as to say _perfect_ guy..."

"But?"

"Pretty damn close." Rachel laughed, and reaching up once more, kissed him again.

***

PUCK

The rest of the evening proceeded in a long, drawn-out car make-out session as well as a sensual eating of a cinnamon pretzel, but before Puck could enjoy the full effect he had to find Quinn. He discovered her in the lobby, chewing absentmindedly on Chex mix and a banana.

"Hey." he said, sitting down next to her. She turned to grin at him.

"Hey yourself," she said, bumping her shoulder to his. "You've gotta be on, what, cloud ninety by now?" Puck laughed.

"Pretty much. And I feel like a _total_ girl feeling like it, but that-- that was pretty much the most awesome thing that's ever frickin' _happened_ to me. In my life." he beamed at Quinn. "You ever had that moment?" Quinn sucked on her bottom lip.

"I dunno. I don't think so. Not yet." he punched her shoulder playfully.

"No worries. You'll have it some day. Now," he switched into serious Puck mode. "About earlier. You promised me, remember, you can't back out of this."

"I know. I'm gonna tell you." Quinn inhaled a deep breath. "It has to do with Finn." Puck was silent. "Still want to hear?"

"Yeah. Keep going."

"Okay. So. It's-- it's honest to God humiliating, kay, and I swear if you tell this to _anyone,_ even Rachel, I will find you, cut off your head with my own _fingernails,_ and hang it from the basketball hoop."

"Gotcha."

"I kissed Finn." she waited.

"And?"

"Well, I thought you were gonna have some more exciting reaction. Anyway, we were talking, 'cuz I joined him on the bubble machine. He was a bit tipsy, but not enough that he didn't lose any common sense. We were just talking, laughing, and I-- I _lunged_ at him."

"Lunged? As in jumped?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I wasn't in my right mind, alright? And he fell over, and I was on top of him, and-- he was kissing me back, I swear. I felt it. But then, of course, reality settled into his slow brain, and he pushed me off, yelling at me that we could never work-- everyone was watching us, and-- it just sucked. Majorly. I really hoped you would still be sober so I could have someone to talk to, but," she chuckled. "We all know what happened after that."

"Yeah. But it's all worked out now, right?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. It is. Now you," she pushed him up onto his feet and followed suite. "Have a hot girl to go make out with. I expect there's much dirtiness that needs pursuing, and personally, I'd like to be elsewhere." Puck grinned.

"We could 'have it out' in the backseat, as you put it."

"Yes. I recommend that, actually. You two _are_ sexually deprived. Go and get the porn out of your system."

"Yes, m'am."

***

RACHEL

Rachel woke early the next morning, at first disoriented to find her in a bland hospital room, but as the events of last night came back to her, she relaxed. Max had been lenient on Rachel's curfew-- very lenient. She hadn't come to find her and Noah in the backseat of his car until another hour after she was _supposed_ to be heading back into the hospital. Noah had ridden in his truck behind them, and the two of them had had a brief but positively _fantastic_ goodbye kiss, along with him promising to be here early tomorrow morning with coffee from his own mom's coffee beans.

"But you don't _like_ coffee." Rachel had told him. He shrugged.

"No, I really don't, but to be honest," he shot a look over at Max before murmuring, "I hear hospital coffee is what made the British go tea." Rachel shot him a look.

"Your lame attempt at a history jest is cute, but not the wittiest. Better to stick in 2009, for you."

"Gotcha."

Now, Rachel looked at the digital clock next to her bed-- seven twenty-four. Her dads were still asleep, as always. The two slept through anything. She reached for her bag, containing her cell phone. She whizzed through her contacts until she found Noah Puckerman, far at the bottom, last called months ago. She adjusted his number to speed dial, then sent him a text:

coffee cming? i am starved for a bit of caffeine, please.

She waited a few minutes before receiving a reply.

u wait til i get there. u'll be glad u waited. :P

Rachel grinned. She speedily made out a reply; she was known for being a champion texter. It was good practice for when she was shining in stardom.

fine, fine. i'll stew in my impatience... in this room, all alone... in nothin but a night gown.

A response came back, quick.

is rachel berry being seductive? that's new.

i'm feeling adventurous.

i'm coming, babe. believe me.

can't wait :)

btw, u know it's v-day right?

Rachel paused before pressing on reply. She had completely forgotten.

um, no. i'd... forgotten.

dummy.

not.

yes

no

yes

no

i'm turning off my phone. you're being ridiculous.

i've nver seen someone type ridiculous out in a txt message b4

live and learn, noah. bye 3

be seeing u

She turned off her phone, just as Max came in with more pain medication.

"Hey sweetie!" she said, grinning at Rachel. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Rachel replied. "I'll be allowed to go home today, right?"

"Of course, of course. You only stayed a night because you were put into surgery because of your wrist right away-- you're completely free to leave today." she shook some out and handed them to Rachel, feeding her a glass of water with them.

"Thank you." said Rachel when she removed the cup from her lips.

"My pleasure." she set it next to Rachel's bed, then as she washed her hands she asked, "Was that Noah you were just texting?" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, it was." Max beamed at her.

"I've only known you a day and I'm already psyched you've got the right guy with you in your life-- I love being a nurse." she clasped her hands together, then asked, "Will he be coming over today?"

"He's coming over soon with coffee-- I'm sure he'd love to stay with me until I can check out." Max ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Lucky girl. Lucky girl. Well, I'll be just outside-- I'm sure I'd love to meet him properly today."

***

A little more than half an hour later, at eight, Noah arrived at Rachel's room, carrying a tall, steaming cup of coffee, a CD, and Barbie doll. The doll was one of those creepy dolls made to 'resemble' Twilight characters, even though they just made them all look like they have moon eyes and David Boreanaz foreheads. Apparently all the guys use as much hair product as the characters in Hairspray too. Rachel immediately questioned it after he kissed her forehead and scooted his chair right up next to her.

"Babe, don't you get it? It's an Edward."

"What're we gonna do with it? Burn it?"

"Well, I did just run out and buy it at Target-- good money too-- I hope we do something more imaginative than that." Rachel shoved him playfully.

"You really are so romantic Noah-- on Valentine's Day, instead of a teddy bear, or chocolates, you bring your girlfriend a doll of the most despicable make-believe character and try to come up with creative ways to torture it? So tempting, and desirable."

"Well, you like it, don't you?" She grinned.

"Of course. Although I suggest we save the anguish for after we leave the hospital. Which saves torture victims, among other good deeds of society."

"Right." he stuffed the doll under his chair, then grabbed the CD instead.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning over to nestle her chin into his arm.

"This," he said, opening the case, "Is a mixed CD I burned last night after I got home. It contains every one of my favorite Pogues songs." Rachel giggled.

"Of all groups, Pogues would've been last on my list for bands _you_ like."

"What can I say? I'm a stud. An unpredictable stud." A moment later Max came in, grinning.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. "You're Noah. We never really got properly introduced last night." Noah shook it.

"Just Puck," he said. "No one calls me Noah except for my mom and Rachel." Rachel grinned smugly. "So what, you're just some smokin' young nurse who lets patients out whenever they need to go and confess their love?" Rachel shoved Noah with her good hand (although it still ached slightly from her fall last night). Max just laughed.

"When the injury they sustained isn't serious, yes." Noah nodded, biting his lip and cocking his head slightly.

"Glad Rache wasn't too injured during the accident. Which," he said, rounding on Rachel, "I haven't heard _anything_ about. This whole thing happened 'cuz of some random fender bender and I have no idea what the hell happened." he paused. "So? Explanation please?" Rachel squeezed one of his hands.

"There honestly isn't much to tell. Middle of the road-- some car rammed into mine-- and I blacked out. It actually wasn't that traumatizing."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Well!" Max clapped her hands together. "Rachel! I think it's time we woke up your sleepy-head fathers. They've only woken once for about ten hours, and that was just for a bathroom break. Let's get you all out of here, shall we?"

"Thanks, Max."

"My pleasure, sweetie."

It didn't take long to sign Rachel out. She and her dads had to sign a couple papers, Rachel had a short talk with her doctor, informing her of what to and not do with her hand for a couple weeks, a stop by the prescription store by the front doors to pick up a bottle of the painkillers, and they were out. With her dads walking ahead of them, and Noah on her arm.

"So I'm assuming someone called you about the-- GBO, VDO, or whatever the hell they're calling it?"

"GVDBO? Yeah, Mercedes called me. We're still attending of course." she looked up at him. "Right?"

"Right. We're still going."

***

PUCK

The thing that Rachel had missed however, was the point of the party. Or what the point of the party had been. To get Rachel and Finn back together. Now, not only was Rachel not aware of the party's purpose, but every other party attender had _no clue_ that Rachel and Puck were back together. As far as Puck was aware, none of the club members held the slightest interest in basketball. Mike didn't play, and Matt had been gone from the game. Had another spider in his ear, or something. The only ones who knew were Quinn and Finn-- who surely wouldn't be blabbing to every one that Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman were back together. Quinn, just because she didn't enjoy gossip now that she was often the main topic of it; and Finn, because hell yeah he was going to tell _everyone_ his seven day ex-girlfriend was with his ex-best friend.

When they got to Rachel's house her dads set her up in her bedroom, and told the two of them to 'be nice'.

_"Daddy,"_ Rachel whined loudly. "We're always nice."

"What she said. Sweet as a puppy."

"Exactly."

"Yeah right," the dad with the glasses said, "We were young once. We know what shenanigans you could be up to. Now," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, reminding Puck of an old college professor, "We're leaving, the two of us, now. Against our better judgement..." he added, under his breath. "We're leaving Rachel's old baby monitor hanging outside your room. If it's turned off, or we hear anything we don't _want_ to hear, you can bet we'll be back home in a flash."

"Right, dad. Thanks."

"Be good. I mean it."

"You got it Mr. B." said Puck, with a salute. He closed the door partially behind him as he walked out. They listened together as he walked down the hall and closed the front door with Rachel's other dad.

"Baby monitor? Is he serious?" he said to Rachel, half laughing.

"Well, dad and daddy are very protective." she moved onto her knees and walked on them closer to him, so when she crossed her legs her socked toes touched his. "Noah."

"Rache?"

"Well, two things. First, the less serious of the two: Earlier today, at the hospital... you weren't hitting on Max, were you? I mean, I suppose I could understand, she's quite young and attractive, especially to an adolescence such as yourself, and the whole nurse thing I _know_ is very sexy, and to a modern society concerning such teenage males, again, like you, attracted to giving shots and testing blood pressure, it's all very pornographic and sensual, especially in the last century--"

"Rachel, stop, seriously--"

"I mean, sex appeal such as that has been around for more than the past few centuries I imagine, even back in medieval times I'm sure every drunken pub go-to-er wished to make love to the local monk, or shaman, whatever they called doctors back then, ugh I should _know_ this, they would all want to be the one who won her for the night and slept together in a pile of hay in an alleyway--" she was cut off when Puck kissed her quickly, and she subconsciously sunk into it herself. After a full eleven seconds (Puck counted in his head), he retreated.

"Rachel. I think you _really_ need to take a breath sometimes, you know? It's where you take in, um, carbon dioxide, then you let out oxygen--"

"It's the other way around."

"Well, whatever you're letting out, or letting in, you do know the meaning of it, right?" She nodded. "Good. Now, to answer the question, no. I thought she was kinda wacky, that's all."

"Oh. Good, that's-- that's good."

"Yeah, it is. Second question?"

"Right. Well, to be honest Noah, this isn't a question, it's more a-- a statement of fact."

"Let's hear it." She took in a deep breath. Good.

"About the car accident I was in-- I lied to you. I'm sorry."

"What--"

"No, let me finish. I said it's wasn't traumatizing before, but quite truthfully, it was the scariest image of my life. It was literally for one second, and I hardly even comprehended what the heck that thing was that was coming at me, but just the noise, and the split second panic-- it was enough to make my brain think something along of the lines of 'I'm going to die'. It wasn't long enough for anything to sink in, but-- I can still see it, and I know I came off _really_ really easy, but still. I'm not," she shivered, sticking her hands between her clenched knees. "I'm not going to be forgetting that any time soon." Her voice cracked on the last word, and Puck reacted instantly by encasing her small body in his arms. It wasn't some major breakdown or something-- she only shed a few tears, let loose a couple sobs. She got the front of his shirt wet, and she kept apologizing, the dope. Eventually she stopped, and adjusted her position so her back leaned back into his chest.

"Thanks Berry."

"Don't mention it." Puck chuckled. "So. Party tonight." she looked at him, a sly smile playing at the corners of her lips. "What should I wear?"

"You're asking _me_ for fashion advice? You must've really hit your-- no, actually you're very sane." Rachel laughed, and swinging her hair so he purposely got a mouthful of the sweet-smelling tangle, got up from the bed and walked over to her closet. Puck wasn't sure if he was actually much help-- all he did was score her out of ten in each outfit she presented herself in for about half an hour before she went and chose a completely different dress he had never seen her wear before. It was a dark purple, with small blue studs on a black ribbon tied above her waist, emitting a round, flowing skirt. When she came out wearing _that,_ Puck gave out a low whistle.

"It's not too dressy, is it? I mean, I know it's just the club but it's casual enough. If I just wear it with flats and don't do much with my hair... it's good, right?"

"Oh yeah." Puck told her. "It's good." She grinned at him before turning to the mirror.

"Not much makeup, hardly any... that's good. Should I do _anything_ to my hair, or maybe a little something? Curl? Straighten? I don't have a straightener, never mind, scratch that. Maybe little braids..." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Rachel. No ones going to be paying attention to what you did with your hair." Wrong thing to say.

"Of course they will! Noah, this is _Glee_ club. Santana? Mercedes? _Kurt?"_

"Good point." She ended up doing some tying back thingy with a braid in the back that Puck thought _much_ to complex for something like hair, but he went with it. Besides, she looked totally hot.

"What about you?" she asked when she was finished preparing herself.

"What about me?"

"Is that what you're going to wear?" Puck was wearing a grey tank underneath an old green plaid shirt-- he had just thrown it on that morning, and to be honest when he _did_ pay attention to it, he looked pretty rough and sexy.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Actually, the overall effect is quite nice-- it's very Noah. Very _stud."_ he laughed at her use of the word. _"But--"_ Oh damn. "We don't look very couple-y."

"We have to look couple-y?"

"We don't _have_ to, but I think it'd be-- nice." Shit. Her face was all screwed-up, as if she was trying not to cry. _Why_ did this never phase him with other girls, but as soon as Rachel put on the baby face he was helpless to her will? He sighed quietly, under his breath.

"What do you have in mind?" Her face lit up immediately.

"Come with me." she told him excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him into her dads' room. She rustled into the back of their closet until she found what she was searching for, and her retracted, clutching a hanger that held a black vest. She thrust in his hand, then dove back in again for more. When she was finished Puck held a black vest, a white button-up, a purple tie, and black jeans.

"This is your _dads'_ stuff?" he asked incredulously, examining the vest, which seemed way too hip to be part of either of her fathers' wardrobe.

"When they were younger, yes. Dad and daddy were quite current in their time. The trendiest of everyone in their homosexual support group, they tell me." Puck muffled his laughter. It was hard not to laugh at Rachel's dads, the two were just... laughable. "Their bathroom's right there." she did, indicating the door.

"Thanks." he changed quickly, and when he did look at himself in the mirror, he had to admit her dads _did_ have nice taste. The sleeves were a little flouncy, but when he rolled them up they were decent. When he came out Rachel squealed with glee.

"You look _fabulous,"_ she exclaimed, grinning wildly at him. "I think we can leave now. What time is it?" Puck pulled out his cell phone, still feeling skeptical over the use of 'fabulous' being put to _him_.

"Three forty-four."

"Perfect. We can be a tad early." She grabbed Puck's hand and lead him from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

RACHEL

The whole car ride, Rachel couldn't help but feel that Noah was anxious about something. He fiddled with his tie a lot, twisting it around his finger; his finger never stopped tapping his thigh. She questioned him about it a few times, and he always responded with "Fine; I'm fine." She put in his Valentine's Day CD gift, but still, he was antsy. Once they were two blocks away from Tina's house, Rachel pulled over and stopped the engine. Noah started to get out, but Rachel pulled him back.

"Slow down; we're not there yet." He looked confused.

"Then why are we stopping?"

"I just wanted to set something straight before we go in. Now," she ran a hand through her hair, catching a few snarls. "How are we going to tell them we're back together? A direct approach? Go in with linked arms, or be kissing or something when Tina opens the door? Or perhaps a startle, "Oh yeah, and Noah and I are together now."?"

"Umm..." Noah continued to drum his fingers to his knee.

"Startle? I guess? I mean, it's easiest." Actually in levels of difficulty Rachel thought direct approach was by far the easiest, but she shrugged.

"Okay." she leaned over and kissed him gently. "Surprise it is."

***

Tina opened the door, wearing a outfit mixed of pink and black, with a little yellow.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, grinning broadly at the two. "You two look... coordinated. And you... rode together?"

"Coincidence. And we live close to each other, and in these times where one must look to save energy and save the Earth, it was logical to carpool."

"That was Star Trek." Noah muttered.

"What?"

"That was Star Trek. Logical. It's what Vulcans say, you know, Spock..." his voice trailed away.

"Kay!" said Tina brightly. "Anyway, come on in." She held the door open as Rachel and Noah stepped in. Her house was small, tidy, warm, and comfortable. Rachel had never visited it before.

"Everyone's in the living room," she pointed, "See you soon." she sped off.

"Does she get nervous around me, or something?"

"Tina likes her comfort. When she's just with Artie and Mercedes or a few of them, she's a regular wild child. Anyway," she turned to him, grinning broadly and holding back laughter, "You like _Star Trek? Spock?"_ Noah shrugged and didn't meet her eyes.

"It's a guilty pleasure." he muttered. Rachel let out a loud, snorting giggle. _"Shut up!"_ he hissed, his cheeks reddening fast.

"I'm sorry Noah, I'm sorry." she squeaked, as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "That's... just... so..."

"Can we go to the party, please?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." she said, still wiping her eyes and holding her breath to keep from laughing.

Turned out being early wasn't much of a head start-- everyone was there already. There wasn't much actually happening; everyone just sort fell into their corner of the room, talking and laughing and eating from the snack table. Noah snatched a handful of Pringles and Rachel, in cue, snatched a paper napkin and with lightning speed placed it on the couch before Noah set them down. He grinned at her, and her at him. Finn, who was talking to Mike, looked down. Mostly the two of them just chatted, trying to appear casual. Around four-thirty Tina stood up, clapping her hands rapidly to gain attention.

"I've made up a card of games we can try. I find them all online," she said proudly, beaming at Artie especially. "Games for Adolescence on Crack-- I know what you're thinking, but they actually had some _very_ good choices. I think the person who made it was just _on_ crack, I don't think they really meant it was for-- anyway, first off, Seven Minutes in Heaven With a Twist. It's where a girl goes in a closet," she jammed her thumb down the hall, "blindfolded, then a guy goes in there and makes out with her, and she tries to guess who it was!" she looked up to see everyone's reaction. Kurt looked rather sick. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes looked thrilled. The guys all looked like they couldn't care either way, although some (like Mike) seemed to have a tingle of excitement in his expression. "So! First off-- I've put all the girls' name in this hat," she pointed to another one of her beanies, this one purple, "so I'll pick the first victim..." she dug around until she pulled out a slip of folded notebook paper. "Brittany." she announced. Brittany grinned happily, and shooting an excited smile to Santana, hopped up and hurried down the hall, closing the closet door behind her.

Tina pulled out Artie's name from the guys hat, and Artie, cheeks reddening, wheeled his chair down the hall and tried to be silent as he slipped into the closet. The two came out seven minutes later, with a flushed Artie and a bashful but giggling Brittany saying, "I guessed it was Puck, 'cuz he's always got such a stony expression and a I felt some hard metal stuff..." Tina then pulled Mercedes out as Mike explained to Brittany the different between stone and the metal of Artie's wheelchair. The guy's name who was called was Noah's (although read off as his ridiculous nickname of Puck, obviously). He shot her an apologetic glance as he slumped down the hall. The two of them came back a minute too soon, both red in the face and refusing to tell who Mercedes had guessed. Next went Santana with Kurt (no comment) and Quinn with Mike. Then, Rachel's name was called. Blushing slightly, Rachel scuttled down the hall and into the closet. She tied the blindfold around her eyes, breathing heavily. It was dumb to be this nervous, but she was. Not more than a minute after, the door opened and someone stepped in. Her careful ears listened as the person sat down. She jumped a little when their lips touched hers, but then settled into the kiss, and relaxed. She knew these lips anywhere.

Minutes later, he drew back. Rachel smiled. "Noah, of course." Their was a moment of silence. The hands drew away her blindfold. She blinked, and adjusting her eyes to the slightly lighter blueish light of the closet due to hall light peeking through the cracks, she realized she was very wrong.

"Wrong. Of course. I should've known you always think of him. Finn's too much of a loser to even consider."

"Finn-- I'm-- I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew from the moment we started kissing you thought it was him. You enjoyed it too much." his last words stung bitterly.

"Finn-- I don't really know how else to say this, but-- can't you just accept that this _wasn't_ because of you? You _really_ need to stop beating yourself up about it, because dammit, it wasn't your fault at all! It was all and completely my doing, and Noah will agree with me. Ask Quinn too, she'll back me up. And another thing, why don't you cut her some slack?" This Finn obviously hadn't been expecting.

"What?"

"Cut Quinn Fabray some slack. She's obviously still in love with you."

"Wha-- did she tell you?"

"No, but I can tell. I'm not always the best people reader, but she still has strong feelings for you. That much is obvious. You, Finn Hudson, need to forgive a little. I'm not defending what she did-- or me, for that matter. But for her own sake, ease up on her. Please?" Finn was quiet for a moment. "Finn?"

"I-- I don't know, Rachel. I'm-- I'm sorry." Rachel was shocked to hear his voice crack a little on his last word, and even more so when tears welled up in his eyes and fell.

"Finn..." he let out a sort of indistinguishable noise, something between a sob and a laugh. Instinct told Rachel to reach out and hug him, and she acted on it. She held him as he cried for their last minute of their seven, until he sat back up and sniffed loudly. Honestly, he was just like a giant baby.

"Thanks Rachel." he heaved a large sigh. "It's just too much, you know? All year-- it's just been too much."

"And they say junior year is the year that changes everything." said Rachel, giggling a little. "What happened to sophomore?" Finn cough laughed. "Ready to go out?" He sniffed again loudly.

"Yeah." she stood up, holding out a hand to help him. He raised her eyebrows at her, and the image of miniature Rachel helping monstrous Finn up made her giggle again. Finn pushed himself up, and after giving Rachel one last hug (a little hesitantly) they walked back to the living room.

***

PUCK

When Rachel and Finn came back, Puck was surprised to see their expressions. Finn, sad and a little confused as his eyes swept the room; Rachel, a tiny smug smile playing her lips. When Tina asked who Rachel had guessed, she replied that she thought he was Noah. He was immediately relieved, but something also made him stand up, turn to the group, and announce, "Rachel and I are together." A slow, sinking stunned silence filled the room.

"Well _duh."_ said Brittany, piping up. "I thought everyone knew that..." Kurt grinned proudly, as if the news was all his doing. Mercedes shrugged. Tina and Artie looked at each other startled, trying to think of how they could've missed this. Santana scowled. Quinn, Matt, and Mike grinned. But Puck eyes sought Finn-- and he gave a little lopsided smile, showing Puck that it maybe wasn't his number one choice-- but he was okay. Rachel, beaming, pulled Puck down next to her on the couch.

"So," Tina continued, "next girl is... me." she hurried off to the hallway, first snatching the blindfold from Rachel. Mike was sent with Tina. The cousins returned blushing madly. Mercedes was sent in again, this time with Matt. Brittany with Mike (at least one real couple made it), and to wrap up, Quinn with Finn. Puck caught Quinn's eye when she and Finn returned, but she just shook her head.

***

At six-thirty, Tina was still consistently pursuing games for all of them. After wrapping up Guess Who (the new name Mercedes came up for Seven Minutes in Heaven With Twist. The guy who made the list really been crack) they moved onto Truth or Dare (which actually turned out to be worth the while when Kurt was dared by Santana to flash the neighbor shoveling snow), then the totally stupid and _totally_ awesome activity where your partner ate off whipped cream beard (Rachel had been very good at that one). After _that_ they moved onto some game called Paper Kiss where Tina sucked on a small slip of paper, pressing it to her lips, passed it onto Artie, and so on around a circle. Puck had no problem when Rachel took it from him, but on his other side, when he had to take it from Kurt... had been more difficult. She went on to introduce No Mirror Makeover where she protruded all her makeup products, and one person in three person groups had to apply a full face to themselves with no mirror. Quinn, surprisingly, completely failed in their group with Brittany.

When they got to Lick My Lolly where a girl unwrapped a lollipop and put it in her mouth and the randomly chosen guy had to take it from her mouth into his, Finn called it off. A skulking Tina settled on Artie's lap as the party settled to watch the only movie they could all agree on that she owned, Van Hellsing.

Mercedes dialed for pizza, and everyone stuffed themselves to bursting point. When Van Hellsing ended, Tina put in The Illusionist. No one really watched though, and everyone secluded to whispered conversations. Finally, as the movie ended, Finn stood up and announced, "I take it back Tina."

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "Everyone's falling asleep and it's _only_ nine in the morning!"

"Evening, Brittany." Mike corrected her.

"I know..." she replied, as if he was the dumb one.

"I have a karaoke machine!" Tina exclaimed, suddenly full that energy now that everyone else was drained of it. She scrambled from the room to grab it, and came back grinning from ear to ear. She set the game up, then clicked 'okay' and 'cancel' to a bunch of pop up messages before a song selection appeared. Tina insisted that Artie join her in a duet of Blondie's One Way Or Another, which was rewarded with smathering applause. Artie then departed on a solo of the Bill Withers tune Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone. Quinn went with Lady GaGa's Bad Romance, raising skeptical eyebrows on a few. She then chose Rachel to join her in a duet of Womanizer, a song which Puck knew Rachel despised. Finn chose I'd Come For You by Nickelback, and so on. It was quite a bit later when Puck was chosen by Mercedes to come up, and Rachel pushed him on (on his ass. Damn, she knew exactly how to make him do something she wanted...). Puck scrolled through the songs till he found one he had heard Rachel listening to earlier that day-- I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz.

_"Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted _

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back _

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test _

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention _

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some _

_But I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait _

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love _

_Listen to the music at the moment maybe sing with me_

_A la peaceful melodies _

_And it's our Godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved _

_So, I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more, it cannot wait I'm sure _

_There's no need to complicate our time is short _

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours _

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror _

_And bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer _

_But my breath fogged up the glass _

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed _

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason _

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do _

_Our name is our virtue _

_But I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours _

_Well open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_Ah, la one big family _

_It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved _

_Open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and damn you're free _

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_Ah, la happy family _

_It's our God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved _

_It's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved _

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me _

_Ah, la peaceful melodies _

_It's you God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved..."_

The music trailed off, and Puck, who had concentrated hard on the screen for lyrics, took a full look at his audience. Pretty much, every girl had fallen in love and every guy had just met their favorite star athlete. Kurt was probably being introduced to Idina Menzel. He looked at Rachel, who was positively glowing. It was Sweet Caroline all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

RACHEL

_"Your arms are lovely, but... I just don't see us working out." The truth's always hard, and clearly Noah was insane to think they could ever really be together. The part that Rachel didn't get was, she wanted to it work. The feeling was small, but it was there. An inkling that sort of wished it was true. She and Noah could work... he had potential. If only._

The party slowly trickled off after that, around ten. It was probably considered an early end to most teenage parties, but everyone seemed especially tired that night, even Brittany and Santana. Rachel had fallen asleep on Noah's arm when Santana did a surprisingly good cover of Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry. He carried her out to the truck and buckled her in the front seat, even though she had woken when Tina had accidentally dropped the microphone as she rolled up the cord, making an earsplitting rattle of echoes as it clattered to the floor. She stayed close to Noah though, and pretended to fall back asleep as he carefully picked her up and carried her out. She liked the feeling of his heartbeat in her ear. She liked the scent of his shirt, which was now mixed with Noah's cologne and her dads' air freshener. When they were near Rachel's house, she turned towards him lazily.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked sleepily.

"With your dads still alive? Yeah babe, I'm sure."

"But it's Valentine's Day," she protested, "and I need some masculine male protection."

"Since when have you been concerned about masculine male protection? What happened to feminist rights?"

"They can be put on hold for one night." she told him. "And don't even _think_ that I'm turning into Bella Swan. That Mary Sue needed him every night just to close her eyes and not freak out that he's gonna leave her sorry ass and actually explore being an immortal being instead of repeating high school five hundred times." she added.

"I didn't know you could ramble so good when you're tired."

"I ramble when I'm fully awake. What's the difference?" Noah chuckled.

"None, according to you."

"Exactly."

"I'm gonna have to climb through the window to get in. Too Edward-like for you?"

"You can just come back through the front door. My fathers are heavy sleepers."

"Not really looking to take a chance, Rache."

"Fine." she sighed. "Carry me?" Her eyes were drooping shut, but she could practically hear him smiling.

"Whatever you want, princess."

"King." she corrected.

"Right. King. King Rachel."

"Now you're getting something right." she feebly joked in her exhaustion. Noah unbuckled her again, and swinging her up into his arms, carried her to the front door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands back at his nape. When he got to the door, he paused to read a note taped on the front.

"Rachel," he read aloud, "We're staying overnight at the Five-Star Lima. Keys in the usual place. Be back around nine a.m. Love you." he paused. "If they're staying at a hotel, how come they could leave a note here?"

"Probably came back for an overnight bag." Rachel mumbled. "Or they called a neighbor and they wrote it for them."

"Lucky day, huh?"

"Don't expect this every time you want to stay over. The longer we date, the more protective they'll become."

"Well, then I can show off my crazy tree climbing skills. You're yet to see me in action, babe." he grinned down at her. "I'm a freakin' _Tarzan."_ She laughed into his shoulder.

"Key's under the doormat." she told him. He bent down the grab it.

"Not the most imaginative place..."

"Dad and daddy think that _because_ it's obvious, no one will ever look there."

"Your dads are smart. And dumb." She sighed again.

"Oh yeah. I know." Noah unlocked the house and locked it again once inside, then carried Rachel upstairs to her bedroom. He lay her on her bed, gently, and pulled one of her pink throws over her. "Aren't you gonna be a perv and undress me to put on my PJs?" Noah laughed, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"It's tempting, but then I think what a fully awake Rachel would do to me when she was up to her full strength, and the idea becomes not only pervy, but dangerous. Like, end of the world dangerous." he paused, then added, "I'll be right back." he turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Rachel in the darkness of her room. A little while later he came back up, carrying a pan. She could only tell because the silver glinted when he passed her mirror.

"What'd you bring me?" she asked, sitting up a little. He grinned, setting the pan in front of Rachel, and sat across from her. The pan held countless Nutter Butters, that filled up all the way to the edges. The middle held a single Ho-Ho cake, where a small, purple candle protruded, the only source of light in the room. In whipped cream, words were spelled: Wanna make out? She laughed, remembering the original time Noah had spoke the words to her. She leaned across the pan to him, giving him a long kiss, probably dirty to an on-looker, but full of love and longing to Noah and Rachel.

"You know after we made out the first time?" Noah laughed.

"Clearly. My guns have gotten even bigger and _better_ since then."

"And then I told you we couldn't work out."

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I was completely wrong."

"Good to hear." he kissed her again, then gestured to the masterpiece of his junk food cake. "That candle's not gonna blow itself out, you know."

Rachel inhaled a deep breath, and blew.


End file.
